


More Than Brother And Sister

by Shipperandfanficer15



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguements, Bisexuality, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caldera, Drama, F/M, Flowers in the Attic, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, If There Be Thorns, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Petals On The Wind - Freeform, Romance, Set After Season 1 finale, Sex, Sister - Freeform, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Seeds Of Yesterday, Vaginal Sex, brother, confused, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperandfanficer15/pseuds/Shipperandfanficer15
Summary: Set sometime after the season 1 finale. Bree and Chase start to question whether or not their relationship is strictly platonic or not. Especially after watching a movie called Flowers In The Attic. Meanwhile, Skylar and Oliver aren't exactly the happy couple they once were. Kaz isn't sure what he's feeling. Tensions are rising, triangles are forming, drama will ensue.





	1. Weird Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!  
>  I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

 

 

**Chapter 1: Weird Feelings**

 

 

 

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

     I slowly woke up, and lazily rubbed my eyes. I looked at the wall across my room that read 7:00 am. Ew, it's WAY too early. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but Skylar was snoring, AGAIN. Skylar's my sister, teammate, best friend, and roommate, but I swear to God if she doesn't SHUT UP... I sigh deeply, and rub my face with my hands. There's no way ANYONE, could actually get a good night's sleep in the same room as a snoring Skylar. I'm going to have bags under my eyes, aren't I? What I wouldn't do to have this capsule sound proofed. I can't though, I already tried. Chase claimed that I wouldn't hear the mission alarm go off if I was sleeping. I step out of my capsule, and stretch my body, popping my back and neck. I use my super speed to change out of my plain black pajamas into; a white bra and tank top, black panties and sports shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. I pull my hair into a high ponytail, and look over my shoulder to see Skylar, still sound asleep. Must be nice to sleep in, I WOULDN'T KNOW. I leave our room, and walk down the stairs into the living room. I quickly glance around, and it looks like no one's up yet. Well at least I'll finally have some peace and quiet. I walk into the kitchen, and open the fridge. We're out of milk, again, for the 30th time. That's just fantastic! I grab the orange juice carton, it feels strangely light. I shake it, and realize it's empty. You've got to be fucking kidding me. I can't exactly superspeed to the store, I don't have any makeup on, and I probably have bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I dig through the fridge and find a bottle of water, welp, better than nothing. I open the yogurt drawer, and dig for my favorite yogurt flavor: wild mountain blueberries. "Come on, where are you?", I whisper. There's no way in hell I'm shouting, and risking waking up the rest of the team. I don't need to hear how horrible my face looks at the moment.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

      My eyes snap open, and immediately travel to the clock on the wall adjacent to my capsule. I quickly step out of my capsule as I realize what the current time is. 6:30 am!? OH NO, I WOKE UP 30 MINTUES LATER THAN I WAS SCHEDULED TO! This is awful, I just lost 30 minutes of extremely precious research and inventing time! I quickly exchange my white pajamas for a blue v-neck t-shirt, beige cargo shorts, white socks, and white sneakers. I glance over my shoulder at Kaz and Oliver's direction, and note that they're still soundly in deep slumber. I don't understand how they can just sleep the day away! Maybe if they went to bed at a reasonable hour, instead of late into the night, they'd wake up at a more reasonable time. I silently crept out of our shared sleeping quarters, down the stairs, and into the living area. I used my super sense of hearing to confirm that the rest of the team was indeed still asleep. I don't really feel like being teased for waking up 'early' today. I stroll over to the kitchen, and open the refrigerator door. I open the yogurt drawer, and retrieve the 1st yogurt I see. I read the flavor 'wild mountain berries'. This is Bree's favorite flavor of yogurt, she hates it went anyone else besides her tries to eat some. I scan the contents of the drawer, and realize that this is the LAST CUP of 'wild mountain berries' yogurt. I silently cackle, and take the yogurt. She's going to be so mad when she wakes up. I look for milk, only to find that we're out, yet again. This is the 5th time this week! What're these people using all that milk for? I don't even see most of the team drinking milk! They're always drinking extremely unhealthy carbonated drinks. I reach for the carton of orange juice, it approximately has 1/8 of orange left inside. I retrieve a glass, empty the remaining liquid into the glass, and place the carton back inside the refrigerator. Bree will be FURIOUS now, I can't wait to see her face! A smile makes its way to my face, as I retrieve a spoon, and head down to HQ to work on my latest invention.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

      I dig through the yogurt drawer for an eternity before finally accepting the fact that it's not in there. HOW IS MY YOGURT NOT IN THERE?! Someone must have taken it! I put my favorite yogurt in here yesterday evening, and warned everyone that if they touched my yogurt, and I'll super kick their teeth in so all they could eat is yogurt. So either someone took it in the middle of the night, or this morning, and I only know I dork that would purposely wake up before 7:00 am. I huff, and shut the fridge. I then grab my water bottle, and power walk to the hyperlift. Which instantly takes me to HQ. I immediately see Chase messing with what is no doubt, another dumb invention. That will probably backfire in the end. There are a bunch of vials, beakers, tubes, and other nerd stuff. I quickly walk over to him, and notice that THAT MOTHER FUCKER IS EATING MY YOGURT AND DRINKING MY ORANGE JUICE. I mean, the juice is not THAT BIG of a deal, BUT MY YOGURT!? Chase looks up at me, and smugly smirks. He already knows what I'm down here for, well, partially. I was planning on coming down here to train anyway. I across my arms, and shoot him a dirty look. "Hey Bree, you're up early. To what do I owe this pleasure?", Chase asks. OH YOU KNOW. "Don't play dumb with me Chase. I KNOW YOU TOOK MY FAVORITE YOGURT, AND THE LAST OF THE ORANGE JUICE!", I firmly say. Chase's smirk only gets wider, as he reaches to his right. He grabs the last glass of orange juice, and drinks the last of it. My glare intensifies. "Well what can I say Bree? You snooze, you lose!", Chase replies. He puts the empty glass down, and reaches over to grab MY YOGURT. "OH NO YOU DON'T!", I shout.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

     As I'm reaching for the yogurt cup to my right, Bree super speeds around the table, and tackles me to the ground. I go down with a groan, as Bree pins me to the floor. I'm lying flat on my back as Bree straddles me, holding my wrists down with her hands. I try to struggle from her grasp, but I am unable to break free. I hate to admit this, but Bree's actually really strong. Apparently even stronger than me, well that's pretty embarrassing. I stop struggling, and end up making eye contact with her. Wow, she's extremely furious. I don't think I've ever really examined her facial features this closely before. Her facial structure is actually really nice. "WHY DID YOU TAKE MY YOGURT, WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD EVERYONE YESTERDAY EVENING NOT TO TOUCH MY FUCKING YOGURT!?", Bree screams. Okay, that did some ear drum damage. "Language, Bree.", I chide. Has Bree always been this pretty? Wait, what? Bree's not pretty, she's Bree, my sister. She's a lot of things, but pretty isn't one of them. Well, not THAT kind of pretty, that is. "WHY DID YOU EAT MY YOGURT!?!", Bree screams as she's repeatedly slamming my wrists into the ground. Thank God she didn't slam my wrists down THAT HARD, otherwise they'd probably be sprained or broken. My eyes couldn't help but travel downwards from her face, to her bust. They've really increased in size over the years. They're pretty big, and REALLY jiggle. WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. NO, I REFUSE TO ADMIT, that my sister has a really nice bust. "Your name wasn't on it.", I reply. Bree's grip on my wrists tighten. I wonder what she'd look like without that white tank top... OH NO. What are these weird feelings? OH NO OH NO OH NO!!! It seems that I've developed an erection, from watching my sister's bust jiggle. This can not possibly end well.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

      "YOU KNEW IT WAS MY YOGURT! YOU...", I start to scream. I trail off, when I notice Chase's face is as red as tomato. You know, Chase is pretty cute when he blushes. WHAT THE FUCK? DID I JUST REALLY THINK THAT?! He's actually pretty cute period. EWW, WHAT AM I THINKING? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! CHASE IS MY BROTHER! HE'S A LOT OF STUFF, BUT CUTE ISN'T ONE OF THEM. I quirk my brow at him. Why the hell is he blushing though? I'm about to ask him, but I already have my answer. I feel something press against my ass. I look down and realize where it's coming from, Chase has a fucking boner. OH. MY. GOD. I quickly look back up, and make eye contact with my brother. I could feel a deep blush cover my face. I cannot believe that Chase has a boner! I know he's never had any action before, and this is probably as close as he's ever gonna get, but Jesus Christ! Calm down, dude! "I-I-I, um, uh.", Chase stutters. I'm not sure if I've ever really heard him stutter before. I super speed off of him, and grab the half empty yogurt cup. Chase quickly stands up, and awkwardly tries to adjust his shorts to hide his boner. It's a little too late to hide it now, bro. "Well don't even THINK about eating my yogurt even again, or I really will kick your teeth in.", I say. I super speed into the hyperlift, and it takes me back to the living room. DAMN IT! I FORGOT I PLANNED ON TRAINING DOWN AT HQ! It's a lot more peaceful down there, and it's a lot easier to focus when Kaz and Oliver aren't having hot dog eating contests right next to me. Well I can't go back now, that was hella awkward. I walk into the kitchen, and sit on a bar stool at the counter. I might go back after I finish the rest of this yogurt. I mean, I'll have to face him eventually.

 

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

     I MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! I pace back and forth at my work station, trying to think of a solution to this predicament. WHAT DO I DO?! Erase her memory!? No, that could get ugly if that back fires. Avoid her forever? No, we're on a team together, live in the same apartment, not to mention she's my sister. There's no way I could actually avoid her forever. Not to mention the fact that the rest of the team would be able to tell that something's off, well at least Skylar would at the bare minimum. Suppose I never bring it up, and pretend the whole ordeal never happened? As long as Bree doesn't confront me with it, I'll be fine. What was that though? I've had erections before, just not under these particular circumstances before. I stop pacing, and grip the end of my work table. I take slow, deep, and even breathes. After approximately 5 minutes of breathing, I regain my composure. I continue to work on my latest scientific invention, immobilization serum. I continue my work until I hear the hyperlift. I freeze, and briefly glance up, praying that it's anyone but Bree. I know I'll have to face her at some point, but I'm not quite ready to face her at this very moment. Of course, with my luck, it actually is Bree. I continue my work, and ignore her presence. What does she want now? I hope she didn't come back down here to talk about what happened. I hear her super speed away for a moment, then super speed back. I quickly glance up to see that she brought a training dummy into the center of HQ. I suppose that's why she woke up earlier than she usually does, to squeeze in some extra training. Well at least someone else other than me is using their time wisely.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

     I really hope I don't regret coming back down here. I set up my training dummy, and I feel like I'm being watched. There's only one other person in this room. I turn around, and see Chase, extremely focused on his 'work'. He looks a little too focused if you ask me, but maybe I'm just overthinking things. I work on my form and execution of my fighting technique. I'd occasionally glance at Chase, to see him looking at the same beaker for like the past 30 minutes, or to see him quickly look down again. He's clearly watching me, and I'm getting pretty annoyed. I'm not even mad at the whole yogurt thing anymore. I'm annoyed that he's making things more awkward than necessary. I stop training for a second, and take a long drink from the bottle of water I brought with me from the kitchen. I close the water bottle, and set it down on the ground. I look at Chase, who's yet again looking at the same mother fucking beaker. This is too fucking ridiculous. I stomp over to Chase, and loudly clear my throat. Chase finally makes eye contact with me. He looks really uncomfortable, well that make 2 of us. "Stop making this awkward.", I say. He looks in practically every other direction, but my face. "I'm not making anything awkward. Why would things be awkward? What're you talking about?", Chase replies. I roll my eyes. I hate that I found that extremely cute. What're these weird feelings? Jesus Christ. "You know what I'm talking about Chase. You got a boner from a really pretty girl sitting on top of you, that's normal. I mean, that's probably as close as you'll ever get to a girl anyway. It's okay, I'm not mad or anything. So let's just put it behind us, okay?", I say. Chase looks pretty flustered. Did I take that comment a little too far? Especially since what happened with Reese.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

     HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! Also, conceited much? "Okay, 1st off, a really pretty girl wasn't sitting on me, you were.", I say. Bree quirks her brow, and crosses her arms. She's pretty adorable when she's mad. DAMN THESE HORMONES! "EXCUSE ME?", Bree asks. "2nd, I'll have you know that there are plenty of girls out there that are extremely interested in me!", I retort. After I say that Bree starts hysterically laughing. Okay, now I'M starting to get mad. "That's really funny, Chase. You do know that robots don't count right? Although, last time I checked, the robots you MADE don't even like you.", Bree says. Now she's hit a sore spot. She's knows how bitter I was when all the female androids I made chose Kaz over me, their creator. "What about you? I don't see a line of eligible bachelors waiting outside the apartment, just DYING to ask you out on a date. I'M probably the closest YOU'LL ever get to being with a guy!", I state. I smirk, knowing I'm right. I see the look of hurt flash across her face for a brief moment, so brief, that if you blinked you would've missed it. My smirk disappears. I know she's had just about as much trouble getting guys, as I've had with getting girls. I also know how jealous she initially was when Oliver and Skylar started dating. She says she's over it, and she's happy for them, but I know that she'll always be somewhat jealous to a certain extent. At least until she gets a boyfriend that is, and who knows when THAT'LL happen. I briefly wonder if I've taken it too far, but I remove the thought from my mind. She's the one who started this. Bree rolls her eyes. "As if you even count as a guy. Don't you have to be at least somewhat manly and strong, to be a guy?", Bree taunts. SHE KNOWS HOW INSECURE I AM ABOUT MY STRENGTH, AND MY APPEARANCE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER. YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL SHOW HER.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

     You wanna trade insults? Come on, let's go! He looks hurt for a second, before glaring at me. "You know what? I may not be MANLY, and I may not be STRONG. Which is fine, because I have so many other things going for me. I'm intelligent, I'm agile, I'm an amazing inventor, I'm great at leading people, and I have bionics that are useful for things other fighting. What do you have going for you, other than the fact that you can run?", Chase says. The whole team knows how insecure I was before I had super powers, when AJ made that dumb list. "I have super powers now, I can do a lot more than run! You're smart, so what? You're only smart because of your bionics! Without your bionics, you're useless!", I shout. My eyes widen in shock, and I cover my mouth with my hands. I didn't mean to say that. I never meant to take it THAT FAR. I know how afraid Chase is of being useless, he's been insecure about that our whole lives growing up. Chase looks down, and starts to walk towards the hyperlift to leave. Oh my God. What've I done? "WAIT!", I scream. I super speed in front of him. "Please don't leave! I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean it.", I say. I couldn't stand it if anyone REALLY hurt Chase physically or emotionally, especially if that 'anyone' was me. "I think you did, and you're right. Without my bionics, I'm useless to the team. Now please move out of my way.", Chase replies in a monotone voice. My heart hurts so much right now. Chase is my brother, I'm supposed to protect and support him, not hurt him. That's the last thing I ever meant to do. "No, I'm not right! I went too far, and I'm so sorry. I know you feel about that topic, and I was just so hurt by what you said. That I didn't really realize what I had said, until it was too late. I never meant to hurt you.", I reply.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

       What Bree said really hurt me, and she knows it. Although, I realize that my running comment really hurt her as well. I suppose we're even now. Bree looks into my eyes, and I can see the regret in her eyes. I sigh. Her eyes start to water. Oh God, please no. Please don't cry. I couldn't stand if I made my sister cry. "Okay, it's fine. Just, please don't cry.", I respond. "Chase", Bree whispers. She quickly envelops me into a hug. Her chin rests against my right shoulder, as her arm wrap around me. I can't help but smile, and hug her back in return. I thought she'd be sweaty after training, but I suppose her super speeding in front of me dried any particles of sweat that were on her. She also smells surprisingly good, like flowers. "I'm so sorry, Chase. I love you so much.", Bree whispers. I feel my face heat up at her remark. I know she meant as a brother, but is it odd that a small part of my being wanted it to mean more than that? UGH. WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN? "I know, and I forgive you. Also, I love you too.", I reply. I'm not entirely sure how I meant it. Bree releases herself from our hug, and I feel a tinge of disappointment. I miss her warmth already. "Let's never fight like that, EVER AGAIN.", Bree says. "Agreed.", I quickly reply. Bree warmly smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back in return. It feel like someone's doing somersaults in my insides. "So what were you working on?", Bree asks. My smile widens. She usually never asks, or takes any interest in my work. She's most likely only asking in an attempt to make me feel better. I appreciate it though. "Follow me, and I'll tell you.", I respond. She nods her head. Turn around and walk towards my work station.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

      I know how much Chase loves bragging about his inventions and stuff. I follow him to his table, and he holds up a beaker with neon yellow goop inside of it. "What is it?", I ask. I'm a little leery about this. "THIS is what I'm currently working on, an immobilization serum. After I perfect the formula, I'm going to load into the immobilization gun I'm also working on. It'll be able to make ANYTHING immobile for a short period of time.", Chase says. So, it's like a freeze ray, just without the ice. My eyes widen in realization. "So this will be able to stop Rodissiius and his kids?", I ask. This could be huge. Rodissiius and all 13 of his children have been a thorn in the team's side ever since we arrived in Centium City, and we formed the Elite Force. Things would be a lot easier if they were out of the picture. "In theory, yes. I still have to finish the gun, and run some tests.", Chase says. Chase has been down in HQ everyday since the whole Reese and Douglas thing. Thankfully, Douglas is back at the bionic island recovering from Reese's attack. He's lucky he didn't get seriously injured. Chase has been determined to stop Rodissiius and his black swarm ever since. "That's amazing, maybe now we can finally get rid of those annoying shape shifters.", I say. After we got the power back up and running, Chase restored our communications to the rest of the super heroes. We then warned them about Rodissiius' plan. At the moment, they're all safe somewhere. "Yeah, and get revenge for Douglas.", Chase replies. Revenge is not a good thing, revenge is what turns people evil. Revenge is what gets innocent people hurt. I furrow my brows at Chase. "Please don't go on a whole 'revenge' vendetta. That's the whole reason why Rodissiius is after us in the 1st place. You won't feel any better if you carry out your 'revenge', anyway. Most people turn evil because they're consumed by revenge, please don't be one of those people, Chase.", I plead.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

     Deep down I know she's right, but how can I just let it go? How can I let go what Reese did to Douglas, what she did to me? "I can't just let this go, Bree.", I reply. Bree gently grabs the beaker from my grasp, and places it back in it's holder. She takes my hands in hers, and we lock eyes. I really hope she can't hear how fast my heart is pulsing. "We'll stop them together, the whole team. We'll do it for Douglas, all the super heroes they're trying to hurt, and for the world. We're not doing it as revenge though, we're doing this to protect and save innocent people.", Bree says. I sigh. She has a really valid point. I pull her into another hug. She gasps in surprise, but returns my hug. I like hugging Bree. Huh, that's new. We release from our hug. I wish we could've hugged for longer. These hormones fluctuations are really starting to weird me out. "You're right.", I state. I know she'll love to hear that. "I know.", Bree playfully states. Even though we have our differences and arguments, Bree's always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do without her support. If only she wasn't my sister... I feel a pang of sadness spread across my aura. What am I thinking? I'm glad she's my sister. "Hey, wanna take a break from all this work, and spar with me? You know, like how we used to when we were still in the lab.", Bree asks. How could I forget? I sometimes reminisce about the old days when it was just Adam, Bree, Leo, and me. At the lab, training, going on missions in secret. Going to school, and trying to fit in, all while trying to hide our bionics. I miss my brothers, I wonder how they're doing at the academy. I wonder if you can really even call it an academy, since the 'students' aren't actually students anymore.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

     Sometimes I think back to the old days, when everything was so much simpler. When all I had to worry about was my hair and cute boys. What I wouldn't give just to relive old times, at least just once. "I'd love to.", Chase says. I hop up and down in excitement. This is doing to be so much fun! I missed kicking Chase's butt at fighting. "Although I'm not really dressed for it.", Chase adds. I stop jumping, and roll my eyes. Excuses. "You need to be prepared to fight in whatever you're wearing during an emergency.", I reply. Chase walks over to the dummy, and I super speed next to him. "Alright, let's begin then.", Chase says. I super speed the dummy out of the way, then super speed back to Chase. I assume my fighting stance, as Chase does the same. We spar for like 5 minutes. Chase does really well, and holds his own. He's definitely gotten a lot better since the last time we've sparred. In the end though I win, as expected. He lies on the ground for a minute. I eventually bend over, and offer my hand to help him up. He grabs my hand, and quickly pulls me to the ground next to him. I yelp and face plant into the ground. I can hear Chase laughing next to me. I roll over onto my back, and slap his right arm. "Ow!", Chase says as he rubs his arm. "Now we're even.", I reply. Chase stops rubbing his arm, and turns his head to look at me as I do the same. I feel my heart flutter, and my pulse race. I really hope he can't hear how fast my heart's beating right now. He's so gorgeous. He smiles at me, I can feel myself blush and smile back. What am I thinking? What am I doing? GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! I just need to breath. He's your brother, you're related. It doesn't matter how amazingly hot Chase is, you can't be interested in him. That'd be wrong on so many levels.

 

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

      God, Bree's so beautiful. Has she always been this beautiful? She couldn't have been, or else I would've noticed long before today, right? Although, I never really bothered to closely study her facial structure before. Bree hasn't changed too much facial structure wise since Leo found us. She's matured of course, we all have. It's clear that puberty has been very kind to her. She must have always been this beautiful, but I never took the time to realize it until today. It doesn't matter though. I'm not Bree's 'type' anyway. She likes 'strong', 'manly', 'creative', 'good looking' guys. I suppose I can be creative at times, and I'm not that bad looking, if I do say so myself. Wait, HOLD THE PHONE. WHAT AM I SAYING? Bree's my sister, we're related. It would be extremely illegal to pursue a relationship anyhow. I shouldn't even be thinking of her in this way, but how can I not? It's like I'm seeing Bree with a whole new perspective. Bree has just always been Bree, my annoying sister. I never even really considered as a girl before. Not that I considered her as a boy or anything. I just, never looked at her in that way before. Now she's Bree, this beautiful, fun, witty, talented, spirited, intelligent, and compassionate, girl. I feel a blush creep upon my cheeks when I realize how long we've been staring at each other. I quickly clear my throat, and hop up. Bree quickly blinks for a moment, then rises to her feet. "I should really get back to my work now.", I state. Bree slowly nods her head. "Okay, well, it was surprisingly fun to spend time with you.", Bree replies. Surprisingly? I'm not that boring. I'm actually really fun, I'll have you know! "The feeling's mutual.", I say as I walk back to my work station. I start to resume my work, but I stop for a moment and look up. Bree's staring at me. I love her deep brown doe eyes, they're so adorable. I desperately need to get a hold of myself. "I'll see you later then.", Bree says. I nod in response. She stares at me for a moment more, before departing via hyperlift. This is going to be a long day.

* * *


	2. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!  
> I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

**Chapter 2 : Lunch Date**

* * *

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

      I had set aside the immobilization serum a few hours ago, to work on finishing the immobilization gun. I believe after a few more adjustments, it should be complete. I decided to design the gun to match the aesthetic of our mission suits, blue and black. I check the time on my phone, 11:00 am. I suppose I should take a small break, I don't want to strain my neck or back. I set aside the immobilization gun, and organize my work station for a moment. I hope Kaz won't come down here, and bother my work station. I know Oliver wouldn't do that to me, and I don't really believe Skylar's that noisy. I walk towards the hyperlift, and retrieve my phone from my pocket. 11:10 am, I think I'll go watch television for approximately 20 minutes. Then I'll return to my work, stop at 12:20 pm, and eat lunch at 12:30 pm. After lunch, I'll take a short break on the balcony, and return to my work once again at 1:00 pm. Stop my work for the day at 7:00 pm, and lounge in the living room until 8:00 pm. Then I'll begin my bedtime routine, and be in my capsule by 8:40 pm. I'll think about the day's events until I fall asleep at precisely 9:00 pm. I have a very precise schedule that I like to stick by, that I decided to implement into my life after what happened with the attack... I enter the hyperlift, then exit it a moment later. I walk into the living room, and survey my surroundings. The rest of the team are on the balcony, spending time together. They're laughing and appear to be having a good time. I know I've been focusing on my work lately, but they could have at least invited me to hang out. I would have turned them down anyway to stick to my schedule, but it's the thought that counts. They didn't even think to include me, I'm slightly offended. Okay, perhaps a tad more than slightly. It's their loss then! I walk over to the couch, and proceed to sit exactly in the middle. Well, at least I have the couch to myself. I grab the remote, and switch the television on.

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

     After leaving HQ, I went to the girls' bathroom to take a shower and change. I love having a nice hot shower after training. It really loosens my muscles up. I tried my hardest not to think about Chase while showering. The last thing I need right now to feel even more confused than I already am. This is all Chase's fault, if he hadn't have taken my yogurt in the 1st place, this all never would've happened. I sigh, and quickly finish my shower. I dry off, and change into my clothes for the day. I change into; a black bra, a black long sleeved crop top, ripped jeans, black panties, and black combat boots. I leave my hair down long, and decide to paint my nails black. Afterwards I check my phone, 10:00 am. I wonder if everyone else is up by now. I mean, Skylar should probably be up by now, but sometimes the boys don't get up until 1:00 pm. I do my makeup, then I unlock and open the bathroom door. I see Skylar standing in front of the door, patiently waiting. "Hey Bree! Good morning, what time did you get up?", Skylar asks as she smiles at me. My face instantly lights up upon seeing my sister. I hope she hasn't been waiting for too long. I try not to hog the bathroom for the most part, but sometimes I can't help it. "Hi Skylar, I hope you haven't been standing out here for too long. I woke up really early for some reason, and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to squeeze in some early morning training.", I reply. I decide not to mention how loudly she was snoring, or what happened with Chase. It's better for everyone to pretend it never happened. I step aside to let Skylar in the bathroom. I notice she's in her pjs still, and she brought her clothes with her. It looks like she was planning to shower. I hope there's still some hot water left. "Nah, I just got here. I would've knocked if I hadn't heard you unlocking the door. Let's hang out after I shower?", Skylar asks. I smile and nod. "I'd love to.", I quickly reply. Skylar smiles and shuts the door.

    

     I go downstairs to see fire and ice having a ketchup and mustard fight in the living room. "GUYS!", I shout. They stop what they're doing, and look at me. "Oh, hey Bree! Wanna join? Ranch and Mayonnaise are still available.", Kaz says. I roll my eyes. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. You both couldn't have done this on the balcony?", I ask. "There's less room on the balcony.", Oliver responds. "Have you LOOKED at the living room? There's ketchup and mustard everywhere!", I say as I cross my arms. Oliver and Kaz glance at each other, then back at me. I sigh. "You both better clean this mess up after you're done, and please, for God sakes, don't track anything upstairs. Or anywhere else for that matter.", I say. "Yes ma'am!", Oliver says as he salutes me. I can't help but smile and laugh at that. "Now, how am I supposed to get to the balcony without stepping on, all of this?", I ask while gesturing to the mess. "Yeah, good luck with that.", Kaz says as he chuckles. So not funny, dude. I'm not ruining my super cute combat boots, just because you 2 want to be childish. Oliver elbows Kaz, and uses his water powers to clear a path for me to the balcony. At least someone's being a gentleman. "Thank you, Oliver.", I say while giving him a warm smile. Oliver blushes the tiniest bit, and says, "You're welcome. We'll make sure not to get any sauce on the balcony while you're there." I walk down the path Oliver made for me while smiling. I open the sliding doors, and boy am I glad that Oliver cleaned those off for me as well. I make sure to close the door, and I walk over to a chair at the table. Then sit down and pull out my phone. I start going through Instagram, until I hear the balcony doors slide open.

 

     I look up and see Skylar standing there. I smile, and put down my phone as Skylar joins me. "Please tell me you didn't track any ketchup or mustard out here.", I say. Skylar laughs. "No, Oliver cleared a path for me.", she responds. "Yeah, he did that for me too. What a gentleman!", I joke while putting my hand over my heart. Jokes aside, that was really nice of Oliver. Of course he would clear a path for SKYLAR, she's his girlfriend. Plus he's obsessed with her. He didn't have to clear a path for me, Skylar's actually really lucky to have a winner like Oliver. "I know! We're going out to lunch today.", Skylar boasts. Oh, it looks like it'll only be Chase, Kaz, and me for lunch then. "Oooo, a lunch date. Where is he taking you?", I gush. I'm really happy for Skylar, but it does hurt a little bit. I don't think I've ever been on a lunch date before. "I don't know, he says it's a surprise. I wonder what a should wear.", Skylar replies. "Do you need any fashion tips?", I ask. I only ask to be polite. I'm really hoping she says no. I don't know how much boyfriend talk I could handle. "Thanks for the offer Bree, but we don't exactly have the same taste in clothes.", Skylar says. Was that a nice way of telling me I'm a sucky dresser? Because I have a great taste in fashion! All my clothes look amazing, and if I recall correctly, you've borrowed some of my clothes before. "Okay, well I really hope you 2 have fun. Just not too much fun.", I say then wink. Skylar bushes deeply, before light heartedly slapping my arm. "We're not to that point in our relationship yet. We've barely even kissed.", Skylar replies. OH GOD. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT her and Oliver swapping spit. Thankfully, fire and ice join us. THANK YOU GOD!

 

     "So, what were you girls talking about?", Kaz asks as they both sit down. Noisy much? Oliver obviously sits next to Skylar, and Kaz sits between Oliver and me. "We were wondering if you both cleaned the living room like I asked you to.", I say. "Don't worry about it, we took care of it.", Kaz responds. "And by WE, he means ME.", Oliver adds. "Hey in my defense, I have fire powers, what exactly could I do to clean?", Kaz retorts. I smile at their conversation. Even though they can be a pain in the butt sometimes, they're really amusing.  Skylar looks at Oliver. "My poor baby, you had to clean all that by yourself?", Skylar asks. I roll my eyes. He has water powers, Skylar acts like he had to clean everything with a fucking tooth brush. "Yeah, well, it was no big deal, really.", Oliver proudly claims while puffing his chest out. Oh boy, here we go. I even see Kaz roll his eyes. I look through the glass doors and see, that in fact, everything is clean, and surprisingly dry. I also see Chase sitting on the couch, flipping through tv channels. Is it 11:10 am already? "It looks like Chase finally decided to take a break.", I point out. Everyone turns around, to see what I'm seeing. "It's 11:10 am already? Well, Skylar and I better get going. We have a lunch date.", Oliver points out. "So I've heard.", Kaz and I say at the same time. Kaz and I both laugh at this. "You 2 crazy kids better get out of here then.", Kaz says. Oliver and Skylar both stand up, and Skylar has the biggest smile on her face. I wonder what that's like, to have a boyfriend that can make you THAT happy. "Bye guys! I'll see you after lunch!", Skylar says. "Kaz, hot dog eating contest later?", Oliver asks. "OF COURSE! DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK?", Kaz practically shouts. The happy couple wave goodbye to us, then Oliver opens the sliding door for her. Ew, if they get any more couplie, I might puke.

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

     

     I hear the balcony door open. I ignore it, and focus on the television in front of me. Skylar and Oliver walk to the couch, and I look over at them to see what they want. They're holding hands, and smiling. I can't help but be envious of the happy couple. I wonder what it would be like, to have a girl genuinely like you for you. Not just because you're bionic, famous, or a pawn in their evil agenda. It must be nice. "Hey Chase. It's nice to see you out of HQ. Oliver and I are going on a lunch date, so it'll just be Bree, Kaz, and you at lunchtime.", Skylar says. That must be why they're so happy, well, happier than usual. "Okay, I hope you both have an amazing time.", I reply as I smile at them. "Bye dude!", Oliver quickly says over his shoulder as he drags Skylar out of the apartment. I sigh deeply. As I look for a television program I'll actually enjoy, my mind drifts to earlier today. More specifically, when Bree was straddling me. I quickly shake my head, clearing my mind of these thoughts. Even if I were to ignore the fact that Bree's my sister, it's not like she's interested in me anyway. Besides I'M not even that interested in HER. We're not even compatible. I need someone who has the same interests as me, and that can hold a truly intellectual conversation. Not someone who teases and pokes fun at me. Although I know Bree only does that since she's my sister. I know she doesn't mean anything truly mean by it. The balcony doors open once again. I roll my eyes, just when I thought I'd have some peace and quiet. Bree and Kaz walk into the living room. Bree walks over to the couch, and literally throws herself on it. Making the entire couch bounce. While Kaz walks up the stairs.

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

     Kaz and I felt a little weird sitting outside all by ourselves. We don't usually hang out alone together that often. He decided that his ketchup and mustard fight with Oliver made him tired, and he was going to go take a nap. He made me pinky promise him that I'd wake him up in time for lunch. So I decided to watch tv with Chase. I really hope it won't be awkward. I mean, it wasn't awkward when we were sparring, but what if it's awkward now for some reason. Okay, I'm being ridiculous. We're just sitting here, watching tv. What could go wrong? "Where'd Kaz go?", Chase asks. "We went upstairs to take a nap. Apparently, his ketchup and mustard fight with Oliver took a lot out of him.", I reply. Why was he asking about Kaz? Was he asking just to make conversation? Or was he hoping Kaz would come back, so it wouldn't be the just the 2 of us? Does he not want to be alone with me? "Ketchup and mustard fight, do I even want to know?", Chase asks. I laugh at his question. "Trust me, you don't.", I reply. Chase smiles at this. For some reason he can't decide on a channel. He's been channel flipping for what feels like forever. I sigh deeply. "What's the matter?", Chase questions. What's the matter? 'Click, click, click, click, oh and uh, CLICK!' That's what's the matter. This clicking noise is getting annoying really fast. "Can you please just settle on a channel already?", I ask. Chase rolls his eyes. "I WOULD if there was anything good on.", he replies. If there's not anything good on, then turn off the tv, simple. After 20 more 'clicks', I snatch the remote from Chase. "Hey! I would've found a television program to watch, eventually.", stated Chase.

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

 

     Actually, I know I wouldn't have. There's nothing worth watching. I just didn't know what to do with myself. I feel really awkward, just sitting here. This is ridiculous! There's no reason for me to feel awkward. It's just Bree, your sister, the person who you possibly might have feelings for. No big deal, right? "No, you wouldn't have. I'm going to pick what we watch. Even if you did finally decide on something, it probably would've been a boring documentary about grass or something.", Bree says with a playful tone of voice. I look at her, and she smirks at me. She's trying to make it clear that she's just joking, I realize. She most likely doesn't want to cause another argument, especially after what happened earlier. "Hey! First off, I wouldn't have picked something boring. Second, documentaries are NOT boring! They are educational and very informative!", I retort while smiling at her. My pulse starts to increase again. "Like I said, boring.", Bree says. She glances back at me, and starts giggling. Why is she GIGGLING? There's a clear difference between LAUGHING and GIGGLING. Do I have something on my face? Am I that amusing? "Why did you look at me, and start giggling?", I question. This is starting to get a little weird. She never giggles, unless she's talking to a 'cute' boy she likes. Maybe she... NOPE. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING YOUR HOPES UP, CHASE! She doesn't think you're cute, and she most certainly doesn't like you in that way. Bree immediately turns back to the television. "No reason.", Bree replies. Yeah, this is definitely starting to get weird. I uncomfortably shift my body a little bit. I check the time on my phone, 11:20 pm. I have 10 minutes of television time left, and I haven't even started watching anything. So much for a relaxing break.

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

     WHAT THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO START GIGGLING?! I mentally face palm. He just looked so cute, sitting there smiling. Really, Bree? All he was doing was smiling! I just really want to run my hands through his hair... SNAP OUT OF IT! CHASE IS YOUR BROTHER! THAT'S WRONG FOR A LOT OF DIFFERENT REASONS! Even if Chase wasn't my brother, it would never work out. We barely have anything in common. Our ideas of fun, and perfect dates, are extremely different. I feel like he'd want a girl who could at least sort of match his IQ. While I just want a cute guy who won't bore me to death about things I don't care about. I flip through the channels until I come across a movie called, Flowers In The Attic. Sounds interesting enough. It's either watch this, or risk having Chase start questioning me again. "Flowers In The Attic? This better not be a chick flick.", Chase says. Okay, I DO NOT appreciate the stereotype that GIRLS mainly watch CHICK FLICKS. I find that extremely offensive and sexist! "It's not a romantic comedy anyway, and the term 'chick flick' is very offensive.", I say. Chase slides over to his right a little bit, so now he's even closer to me. I feel him put his right hand on my left shoulder. I feel my body stiffen a little bit. I didn't expect him to do that. I wasn't mentally prepared for that! I look over at Chase to find him staring at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.", Chase softly says. I feel my heart flutter, and my brain turn to mush. "I-it's f-fine.", I barley manage to reply. My heart is literally pounding against my chest. When did my heart turn into a butterfly? Oh yeah, the second Chase decided to be sweet and caring.

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

 

     Huh, she stuttered. She doesn't usually stutter. She's usually pretty confident about what she's saying, especially if she's saying it to me. My hand lingers on her shoulder for a moment more. As soon as I remove my hand from her shoulder, I can see her visibly relax. Did me putting my hand on her shoulder make her uncomfortable? No, it couldn't have. We hugged multiple times after the erection incident. Perhaps my heart felt and sincere apology caught her off guard? Yeah, that has to be it. I don't move back to my original spot on the couch though. I like being this close to her. Approximately 10 minutes later into the movie, I'm getting some weird vibes from it. I shrug it off though. I check my phone, 11:30 am. I stand up, so Bree turns her head to look at me. "It's 11:30 am, my break's over. It's time for me to return to my work.", I say. Bree rolls her eyes, and stands up as well. "Oh come on Chase, you've been working. All day, everyday, even since what happened. You're just about done anyway.", Bree responds. She wants me to stay, why? I thought she enjoyed having time to herself. "I'm sorry, Bree. I have to stick to my schedule, I don't have time to sit around and do nothing.", I state. Bree looks saddened by this. "Please.", She begs while pouting. I sigh. "We wouldn't even be able to watch the entire movie. How about, we watch it tonight?", I ask. Bree looks like she's considering it. Why is it so important that we watch a movie this very moment? You know, she has been acting weird ever since THE INCIDENT. "Skylar and Oliver will be home by then.", Bree says. I quirk my brow at her. I'm extremely confused. So what if they're home? Why does she only want to watch a movie with me when we're basically the only ones home?

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

      I just really wanted to spend some more one on one time with Chase. Besides, Chase needs a break from all that inventing he's been doing lately. "Then they can watch it with us. What's wrong with that?", Chase asks. I'm almost starting to regret begging him to stay. Wow, here I am, begging my little brother to stay and watch a movie with me. What happened? Oh right, this morning happened. How could I even forget for a moment? Well I can't tell him the real reason why. "You've seen how couplie Skylar and Oliver have been getting. I love them both, but I'll puke if they decide to start getting all cuddly and handsy during the movie.", I say. Hey, I didn't lie though. They've been stepping up their PDA game lately. It can get pretty annoying, and I can get pretty jealous. I want to enjoy my time with Chase, not pray for it to be over. Wow, that's new. It's usually the opposite. This morning really fucked me up. I wonder when things will finally return to normal, and I'll stop feeling weird whenever he's around. "Yeah, I completely agree. We can barely do anything with them at this point.", Chase says. "So?", I immediately ask. "How about we watch the movie without them? We could stream it from my tablet, and watch it in whatever room they're not in.", Chase asks. I widely grin at him. I didn't even think about that! It'll be like a movie date! Wait no, that's not a good thing! I really need to stop thinking like this. We're just going to watch a movie. IT'S NOT A DATE! "That sounds perfect!", I exclaim. GOD, I hope I didn't sound too eager. Acting like everything's normal is hard. Chase warmly smiles at me. "Great, I'll see you later for lunch. Then later tonight for that movie.", Chase says. He starts to walk towards the hyperlift. I quickly use my super speed to turn off the tv, and to super speed in from of him.

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

 

     I'm walking to the hyperlift, when all of a sudden, Bree super speeds in front of me. It startles me for a moment, but I quickly compose myself. "WAIT!", Bree shouts. What does she want now? We already agreed on watching that movie tonight. Why is she so hellbent on spending time with me all of a sudden? "Yes?", I question. "Can I come with you?", Bree asks. She's acting like she can't be left in a room by herself. She just keeps getting weirder and weirder. "Well yeah, it's not a restricted area. Everyone on the team is free to go in there whenever they want.", I reply. That's just common knowledge. She knows she doesn't need permission. Maybe she doesn't want to disturb me? When has Bree ever been that considerate though? Don't get me wrong, she can be extremely considerate when she wants to be. Just not usually when it comes to me working on things. "Yeah, I know THAT. I just wanted to know if I could, help you?", Bree asks. Okay, saying I'm shocked, would be an understatement. BREE wants to HELP ME, with one of MY INVENTIONS? Have I entered a parallel universe? "YOU want to help ME?", I ask. Bree bites her lower lip before nodding. She looks so adorable when she does that. Okay, at this point, I'd be in denial if I said she WASN'T going out of her way to spend time with me. There's no way she's actually interested in helping craft my immobilization gun. "Sure, why not?", I say. Bree's face instantly lights up. I've made the right decision. We both walk into the hyperlift together, which takes us directly to HQ.

  
              

***Time Skip: 12:30 pm***

 

  
Bree was actually a pretty good assistant. I had her hold and hand me various items I needed at that moment. I felt a little self conscious though, considering the fact that she was staring at me the entire time.

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

     After a while of helping Chase, I check my phone. It's 12:30 pm, looks like it's time for lunch. I better go wake Kaz up, a promise is a promise. "It's time for lunch, I have to go wake up a sleeping Kaz.", I say. Chase puts down whatever he was holding. "Good luck with that.", Chase laughs. I just really love being near him all of a sudden for some reason. I really need to put some distance between him and me. At the same time, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO. "Walk with me? You have to stop for lunch anyway.", I ask. Oh my God, how much more desperate can I possibly get. I really hope he doesn't figure out why I'm being so clingy. "I suppose, I do have to stop anyway.", Chase replies. I grab Chase's hand, and drag him to the hyperlift. At this point, I'm just looking for an excuse to hold Chase's hand. I mean, it fits so perfectly in mine. I know that this is pretty odd, and it probably seems really fucking weird, but what can I do? Chase seems pretty stunned, but he doesn't say anything. He just follows me. We enter the hyperlift, but I don't let his hand go. I'll let it go in a second. Just, not yet. We return to the living room, and I pull him to the couch. I'm really just stalling at this point. "Okay, sit. I'll be back soon, hopefully with Kaz.", I say. I reluctantly let his hand go. Chase sits down, while I turn around to go. "Are you sure you can make it there by yourself?", Chase asks me. I stop dead in my tracks. My face turns bright red. Thank God he waited for me to turn around before he asked me that. I guess he noticed how clingy I was being. WHO WOULDN'T NOTICE THOUGH. I WAS ACTING LIKE A LOST PUPPY! "Yes, Chase. I'm perfectly capable of walking up the stairs.", I reply. 

* * *

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

     I really wish she was facing me, so I could gauge her reaction to my comment. I know I'm not imagining things. Bree's being EXTREMELY CLINGY. SHE HELD MY HAND THE ENTIRE WAY HERE. I'm not really complaining, I'm just questioning her reasoning behind it. I actually really enjoyed holding her hand, and I'm glad she waited until the last possible moment to let my hand go. Bree super speeds up the stairs. Then super speeds back down a few minutes later, and walks into the kitchen. "Kaz will be down in a minute, he said he had to wash his hands 1st.", Bree says. I stand up, and walk over to the kitchen to stand next to Bree. "Since when does Kaz ever wash his hands before eating?", I question. Bree giggles, then turns on the faucet. There she goes, giggling again. Usually she'd laugh at my comment, not giggle. Bree's starting to freak me out. At this point, I have to question whether or not Bree's actually Reese in disguise. "Bree?", I ask. "Hmm?", she replies as she starts washing her hands. "What was the name of the boy you liked in high school?", I question. "Ethan, is he the one you're talking about? I liked a lot of boys in high school. ", Bree replies. Okay, good. She's the real Bree, Reese would've never known the answer to that. "I'm just making sure you're really Bree.", I say. Bree rolls her eyes, and moves over so I can wash my hands as well. "Don't be so paranoid, Chase.", Bree light heartedly says. Honestly, after everything that's happened, how can I not be paranoid? After Bree and I dry our hands, she points over to the table we usually eat at. "Now go sit down, you'll only get in my way.", Bree says. That's rich coming from the girl who asked to help me with my immobilization gun. I follow her orders, and sit down anyway.

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

     I know why I'm acting weird, but what's Chase's excuse? I mean, I guess I can see where he's coming from. Rodissiius and his brats will probably come back to kill us eventually. It never hurts to be a little bit cautious. I HAVE been acting really weird, and not really like myself. I use my super speed to quickly make the 3 of us sandwiches. As soon as I finish making the sandwiches, Kaz comes bounding down the stairs. Sometimes Kaz reminds me of an energetic dog. "So, what's for lunch?", Kaz asks as he sits down across from Chase. "Sandwiches.", I reply. I bring the sandwiches over to the table, and set them down. "We're having sandwiches, AGAIN?", Kaz asks. I super speed to the fridge to grab 3 sodas, and walk back to the table. I set the sodas down, and sit down next to Chase. I shoot Kaz a glare. "YES, WE ARE, and I don't want to hear any complaints. I don't see you in the kitchen cooking anything.", I reply. He's lucky I even made him a sandwich. I could've told him to make his own, but decided to be nice today. Kaz snorts, then bites into his sandwich. "It's not like you cooked anything either. You just slapped some meat, cheese, and bread together.", Kaz retorts while his mouth is still full. You better enjoy that fucking sandwich, Kaz. Since it'll be the last one you get from me. Suddenly, the apartment door slams open. The 3 of us jump up, and Kaz turns towards the door. Oliver comes stomping through the doorway, and slams the door closed. JESUS CHRIST, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? The door slams back open. "DID YOU JUST SLAM THE DOOR ON ME!?", Skylar yells. DAMN, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? Skylar slams the door closed again. They're lucky the door didn't fall off it's hinges. It looks like we're getting a show with our lunch.

* * *

**Chase's POV:**

 

      WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE 2? I wonder what's causing the usually happy couple to argue. Is it bad that I'm finding their arguing, surprisingly refreshing? "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!", Oliver shout backs. Ooooo, he definitely shouldn't have said that. I've never heard Oliver address Skylar in such a way before. Kaz slowly creeps over to the bickering due. "Whatever happened, I'm sure you can both resolve it by sitting down and calmly talking to each other.", Kaz says. I wonder if I should go over there, and help him calm those 2 down. I look to my left, and Bree looks extremely amused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this.", I whisper in her ear. Bree tries to contain a giggle. "It's not everyday we have trouble in paradise. It's an interesting change from their usual lovey dovey selves.", Bree whispers back. Well, at least I'm not alone on the subject. "FUCK THAT! WE'RE WAY PAST THAT NOW!", Oliver shouts. Kaz, Bree, and I's mouths drop open. Oliver just said, 'fuck'. No, not said, more liked YELLED. I never expected to hear such foul language from him. "Well what happened?", Kaz asks. At this point should he even try to get further involved? "WHAT HAPPENED IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, KAZ! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND OLIVER!", Skylar screams. This is really taking a toll on my ear drums. "Doing you think this is going a little too far?", I whisper. "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL! AT LEAST HE'S ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO SOMETHING, UNLIKE YOU!", Oliver snaps back. "Yeah, maybe a little.", Bree whispers back. I smile a little. I'm starting to feel bad for them. I feel especially bad for Kaz at the moment.

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

 

       I swear to God, all this yelling better not be over something stupid. It was amusing at 1st, but that got old pretty fast. I don't like seeing my friends this upset. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MAN THE RELATIONSHIP, YOU COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING IF IT BOTHERED YOU!", Skylar yells. WHAT EVEN HAPPENED? At least clue in the people who weren't there. "What do you think even happened?", I whisper to Chase. It has to be something really bad, right? There's no way they'd be this mad over something trivial. "WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL THE GUY OFF? YOU'RE A BIG GIRL, YOU CAN SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!", Oliver screams back. "Something to do with a guy. I bet a guy was hitting on Skylar.", Chase whispers. "Why wouldn't she tell the guy that was hitting on her, that she's dating Oliver?", I whisper back. "I DIDN'T THINK I NEEDED TO! I WASN'T EVEN INTERESTED IN HIM! THE ONLY PERSON I WAS INTERESTED IN WAS YOU, BUT NOW I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.", Skylar says. What? She doesn't mean that. They're both upset, and they're saying things in the heat of the moment. I can't let her mess things up for herself. "We need to stop them, before they say something they're going to regret.", Chase whispers. I nod. I super speed over to Skylar. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?", Oliver asks. "Skylar, wait. You're both upset, and you're both saying things you don't mean right now. Don't say something you're going to regret.", I say. "Bree's right, buddy. Let's just take a step back, and cool off.", Kaz says to Oliver. "NO BREE, I REALLY MEAN WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY RIGHT NOW. I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING RIGHT NOW, OLIVER, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE AT THE MOMENT. I, think we need some time apart.", Skylar says. I sigh. Chase makes his way over to Oliver, and puts his hand on his shoulder. Oliver shrugs him off. "Fine by me.", Oliver states. Oliver stomps to the balcony, and Kaz and Chase run after him. Skylar groans, and stomps upstairs. "Skylar, wait!", I say as I jog after her.

* * *


	3. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!  
>  I do NOT own Lab Rats: Elite Force, or any of it's characters.

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

* * *

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

     Kaz and I followed Oliver as he stomped off towards the balcony. I can't believe that Skylar and him had their 1st real fight. The entire time I've known Oliver, he's always put Skylar on a pedestal. He worships her, and I never would've thought he'd ever disagree with her to that magnitude. Oliver slides open the balcony door, and walks out into the balcony. He sits down at the same table the team was at just earlier today. I close the balcony door after Kaz and I enter. We walk over to Oliver, and sit down on either side of him. I'm not exactly sure how I should approach this. Should I ask what happened, and get his side of the story? Should I just console him? Should I help him get Skylar back, if that's what he wants? Should I remain neutral, and stay out of his love life? Oliver's my friend, I really want him to be happy. He seemed so happy with Skylar. I wonder though, was he really as happy as he let on? I mean, he just let her go like that. Was that because he was still angry, or because he actually agreed with her? "Don't worry, buddy. She'll calm down, and you'll both be back to your happy couplie selves in no time.", Kaz says. "I wonder if it's as simple as that.", Oliver replies. I agree with Oliver. Skylar and him would have to discuss what happened, and agree to put it past them. Not to mention there would be some apologies in order, from both sides. "What do you plan to do now?", I ask Oliver. Obviously they both need a little time apart to cool off, then they'd eventually HAVE to talk to each other. Whether they stay together or not, they have to make amends. Their friendship, and the dynamic of the team is at stake. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Bree, Kaz, and I had to pick sides. Kaz would obviously be on Oliver's side, they've been best friends for years. Bree's like a sister to Skylar, so I don't doubt that she'd stay by her. I don't think I could pick a side if it came down to it. I'm just as much friends with Skylar, as I am with Oliver.

 

     "I'm not really sure, I guess just think about what I'm going to say to her.", Oliver replies. Interesting, I thought he'd just beg for her forgiveness. What's there to think about? "I know you Oliver, and I know how much you love Skylar. In a few hours, you'll be begging her to take you back.", Kaz says. His prediction does sound extremely accurate. "Do you think that's what I should do?", Oliver asks Kaz. You're having doubts about being with Skylar? Huh, I never thought I'd see the day. "Yeah, girls love it when you apologize and say they're right. Trust me, you'll be back together in no time, and if not, it's her lost then. Any girl would be extremely lucky to have you.", Kaz replies. Wow, I can't remember the last time Kaz said something THAT genuine or heart felt. Then again, he IS talking to Oliver. Kaz would go to Hell and back for Oliver. "Thanks, Kaz. That means a lot to me.", Oliver replies. I can tell that Oliver meant what he said, I can see it in his eyes. I've always known that their friendship was strong, but today I'm finally seeing to what extent. "No problem, buddy.", Kaz says. Oliver and Kaz exchange a quick hug. "What do you think, Chase?", Oliver asks as he turns to me. I didn't think he would ask for my opinion, and I'm not one to give my opinion where it's not wanted. I figured he'd just take Kaz's advice. "Well I think you should give yourself, and her, some time to cool off before you do anything. I really think you should reevaluate your relationship with Skylar, then go talk to her when you have a clear mind. Whether you make up, or break up, you both do need to make amends. It would be a shame to throw away the friendship you have with her, and the last thing anyone wants, is a rift in the team.", I advise.

 

     Oliver ponders what I've said for a moment, before asking, "Do I need to reevaluate my relationship with Skylar?", Oliver asks. Why would I suggest it, if you didn't need to? "Do you really have to ask that? I thought it was pretty obvious.", Kaz interjects. It looks like I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Then again, I'm pretty sure everyone who's ever met Oliver and Skylar noticed it. "It is?", Oliver asks. I sigh. "Your relationship with Skylar hasn't really been equal.", I start. "Yeah, you've been obsessed with her, ever since you 1st starting reading her comics. You absolutely WORSHIPPED her.", Kaz adds. Well, at least Kaz agrees with me. Although I didn't really realize his obsession with her went THAT deep. "Which isn't really healthy. You've developed impossible expectations and standards for her, whether you've realized it or not. You don't really treat her as an equal. You forget that she's a person just like everyone else. ", I say. Everyone remembers the song he wrote about her. How fondly he speaks of her. How creepy he used to get, and still occasionally gets. "Yeah, dude. You were a total creeper.", Kaz says. "I've treated Skylar how she deserves to be treated.", Oliver defends. "You have, but maybe you're going just a tad overboard. You're overly obsessive when it comes to her, and overly jealous. From what I gather, you 2 went to lunch, and some guy hit on her, correct?", I ask. "Yeah! We were having a great time, then this guy walks up to us. HE HITS ON HER, GIVES HER HIS NUMBER, AND TELLS HER TO CALL HIM!", Oliver rants. "What'd she say to the dude?", Kaz asks.

 

     "SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM! WHICH IS EXACTLY THE PROBLEM! SHE DIDN'T TELL HIM SHE WAS TAKEN! SO SHE WAS OBVIOUSLY INTO HIM! EITHER THAT, or she was embarrassed to be dating me.", Oliver exclaims. I'm feeling decently sympathetic so far. I understand his insecurities better than most people. I know what it's like to be the scrawny one in the group. "Did she accept his phone number?", I ask. It sounds like Oliver started a huge argument, because his insecurities had definitely gotten the better of him. "Well, he wrote his number down on a napkin, and set it on the table. She didn't touch it though.", Oliver responds. She didn't even accept this guy's phone number. Did she even show any interest in this guy at all? "I think you let your insecurities control you at lunch today. No matter who you're dating, the relationship won't last unless you trust that person.", I say. "I do trust Skylar, it's that guy who I don't trust! I just didn't want to lose her. I've worked so hard to get her to be my girlfriend...", Oliver trails off. I know that relationships can be a lot of work, but to claw your way out of the friendzone? He must've worked EXTREMELY hard. "What about after you locked it down? Any other problems?", Kaz asks. I mentally scoff. They're always so content with each other. Apart from today, what problems have they had in the course of their relationship? "Ummm, I'm don't really know. I've never really thought about the bad stuff before.", Oliver replies. Of course he hasn't. Kaz and I both roll our eyes at this. It's really important that Oliver look at the negative things about dating Skylar. I think it will humanize her more, which would be better for their relationship going forward.

 

     "Well try anyway.", Kaz deadpans. Oliver takes a deep breath. "Well, um, she's pretty nosy when I'm on my phone. She's, only really ever affectionate when we're around anyone from the team. If we're alone we'll still have a good time, but she doesn't hold my hand or kiss me. She'll hug me good night at the most. She can, be pretty bossy, and isn't really comfortable with me ever being alone in a room with Bree.", Oliver says. My mouth drops open, and Kaz looks equally shocked as well. What kind of romantic relationship is that? It looks like Oliver's not the only one who becomes overly jealous. Skylar won't even allow him to be in a room alone with my sister. "It seems that Skylar has some jealousy issues as well.", I start.  "You're telling me that you 2 are sucking face in front of everyone, but keep it pg in private?", Kaz questions. That is a very proper example of the word, backwards.  "The fact that she's only affectionate when another member of the team is around, might indicate that her feelings for you might not be genuine.", I softly add. "And she's obviously still jealous of BREE.", Kaz continues. Well if Skylar was to be jealous of anyone, it logically would be Bree. "When did Skylar 1st reciprocate your feelings?", I ask. I already know the answer to that, but I want his perspective of how it took place. "When her, Bree, and I were in Caldera because Scarlett had captured her. Skylar was supposed to stay behind permanently, and Bree and I were saying goodbye. That's when she told me she liked me too.", Oliver says.

 

     "So, when she thought it would be the last time she ever saw you?", I ask. Oliver slowly nods. I'm not sure I like the current conclusion forming in my brain. "Well that's 1 way to say goodbye.", Kaz says. His eyes grow wide, like he's uncovered this huge conspiracy. The sight was actually pretty amusing. I actually would've chuckled if the current situation wasn't so serious. "You think she doesn't actually like me in that way?", Oliver asks. The look on his face can only be described as pure, gut wrenching, heartbreak. I can practically feel the sadness radiating from his being. Kaz pulls Oliver into another hug. A few moments later, Kaz and Oliver part from their hug. I quickly hug Oliver for a moment as well. We break from our hug, I say to him, "We don't know that for sure. It's just, 1 of 2 options. You'll know for sure when you eventually speak with her. " I hope another argument doesn't come from that, and I hope that their friendship survives this. Oliver slowly nods his head. The look of dread fills his face. "Let's go watch some tv.", Kaz says as he pats Oliver on the back in attempts to cheer him up. The 3 of us stand. "I think I'm going to go back down to HQ, I've had enough excitement for 1 day.", I say to the duo. They nod their heads, and the 3 of us head to the living room. Kaz and Oliver sit down on the couch, and Kaz grabs the remote. I walk to the hyperlift, and enter it.

* * *

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

     I CAN NOT BELIEVE, THAT THAT JUST HAPPENED! OLIVER YELLED AT SKYLAR! SKYLAR PUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP ON HOLD! WHAT THE FUCK?! They're like the poster couple for a happy relationship. Skylar super speeds up the stairs, down the hallway, and into our room. I super speed after her. I really hope she'll talk to me. I HAVE to help get them back together. I can't imagine how hurt Oliver must be feeling right now. He loves Skylar, which is obviously why he freaked out at lunch. EVEN THOUGH, Skylar didn't even flirt with the guy, and she wasn't interested. I mean she can't exactly control who hits on her. Oliver really needs to work on his whole overly jealous thing. I stop at the door to our room, and I take a deep breath. I try to turn the door knob, but the door's locked. Great, she locked the damn door. I knock. "GO AWAY, BREE!", Skylar shouts. I know she didn't LOOK too hurt before, but I can only imagine what's she's FEELING right now. Also, HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE KNOW IT WAS ME?! "Okay, 1st off, how'd you know it was me? 2nd, please open the door. ", I reply. "You were the only one that was following me! I just need some time alone, okay?!", Skylar replies. I sigh. I have a bad feeling that this is slowly going downhill. "Please, Skylar? I just want to talk to you!", I say. She HAS to open the door! I'm not having this entire conversation on the other side of the door. "THEN TALK! I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE FROM HERE!", Skylar screams. I take another deep breath. I really didn't want to talk to her like this, plus I wanted to console her. To hug her, and tell her that everything would be alright. Not yell through the door, 20 feet away. I know she's just going through a hard time. Skylar would never lock me out of our room, unless she was really hurting.

 

     "I just want to help you! I know you're hurting right now, and I just really want to be there for you! You shouldn't have to go through this alone!", I say. I know if I were the 1 hurting, I'd want Skylar to do exactly what I'm doing right now. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I'LL LIVE! OLIVER'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD CHECK ON!", Skylar shouts. I'll check in on Oliver later, Skylar needs me more right now. Besides, I saw the boys follow him to the balcony. "Chase and Kaz are with him right now. He has 2 people there for him, but you don't.", I reply. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO CONSOLE ME!", Skylar screams. You're yelling really loudly, and you locked yourself in our room after putting your relationship on hold. That's pretty much the complete opposite of fine. Why is she being so stubborn about this? "What DO you need then?!", I shout back. I'm slowly starting to get tired of this. If she would just, OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR, we wouldn't have to yell back and forth. "I NEED TO BE LEFT ALONE! I need some time! You can 'help' me all you want later!", Skylar says. I sigh, for like the 1,000th time. Maybe I should leave her be, and come back later? "Fine, I'll come check on you later! If you just answer 1 question for me!", I reply. 10 minutes is enough time alone, right? "Fine, what's your question?!", Skylar asks. "What happened at the restaurant?!", I question. I've been dying to hear her side of the story, WITHOUT INTERRUPTIONS. "Oliver and I were eating lunch, and everything was going great! Until this guy walked up to our table! He started flirting with me! Which I wasn't really used to! I'm just usually just used to Oliver hitting on me! I wasn't interested, but I didn't want to be rude or hurt his feelings! I was polite to him! Then he wrote his phone number on a napkin, and left it on the table! Oliver was quiet the entire time that guy was talking to me! I figured that if it had bothered him, he would've said something about it! I never wanted to hurt him!", Skylar says.

 

     I wish random guys would hit on me. I wonder if he was cute? I quickly shake my head. Now's not the time for this, Bree! "It wasn't your fault! You didn't do anything wrong! Okay, well, I guess I'll leave you alone, for now!", I say. "Thank you!", Skylar replies. It really wasn't her fault. Should she have told the guy she had a boyfriend? Well yeah. It wasn't Oliver's fault either though. I would've gotten mad if I was in his shoes. Was it right for him to take his emotions out on Skylar? Obviously not. This is a mess, but it's fixable. They just need to CALMLY talk things out.  "You're welcome!", I say. I turn around, and walk down the hallway and down the stairs. I walk into the living room, and see Kaz and Oliver watching TV. Oliver's snuggled next to Kaz, with his head's resting on Kaz's shoulder. While Kaz has his arm wrapped around Oliver's shoulders. I just dealt with a very emotionally hurt Skylar. I don't think I could handle a heart broken Oliver too right now. I enter the hyperlift, and go down to HQ. Chase's probably back down there to work on his gun again. I really want to ask him what happened with Oliver. Plus, I was kind of hoping he'd let me help him again. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. I really need to ditch these weird feelings. If I could just avoid him for a few days, I'd probably be fine. Although that seems pretty impossible right now. Kaz'll be sticking to Oliver like glue, and Skylar's isolating herself from the world. So either I sit alone like a hermit, do dumb guy stuff with fire and ice, or I hang out with Chase. I don't plan on being a hermit any time soon, and I don't feel like crashing the duo's bro time right now. So hanging out with Chase, is my only option at the moment.

* * *

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

      I enter HQ, and proceed to make my way over to my work station. Today's been, eventful. I took Bree's favorite yogurt, and she gave me an erection. I realized that Bree's actually really attractive. Skylar and Oliver went out on a lunch date. Bree was oddly clingy and desperate to watch a movie with me. She wanted to help me finish my immobilization gun. I'm just about finished with my immobilization gun. Skylar and Oliver had a huge fight in the living room, and are currently on a break... I lost my current train of thought when I heard the hyperlift open. I look up to see Bree. I feel my heart rate increase. Bree and I make eye contact, and she flashes me a warm and genuine smile. I return the gesture, and feel my face start to heat up. Bree super speeds over to me, and looks at my progress. "Did you finish the gun yet?", Bree asks. Why does she have an interest in my work all of a sudden? I don't get it. "I was just finishing it up.", I reply. Bree looks at me, and almost looks, hopeful. "Can I help you again?", Bree asks. I quirk my brow at her. She came down here to HELP ME again? She's been acting weird ALL DAY, and I don't know what's caused it. "Um, sure.", I slowly say. We work in silence for a few minutes before she asks me, "How'd it go with Oliver?" That's probably the REAL REASON she came down here. To gossip about the Skylar and Oliver. "He's upset about what happened, but he'll recover.", I respond. I don't really want to gossip about our friends' relationship drama. I suppose I'm a tad disappointed that that's the reason she came down here to see me. "I went upstairs to talk to Skylar earlier, but she locked me out of our room. She said she'd talk to me later because she wanted to be alone right now, and I could tell that she was really hurting.", Bree says. I figured as much. I continue to work in silence for a few more minutes, before Bree speaks again. "I really like spending time with you, Chase.", Bree softly says. I almost drop the tools I'm holding when she says this. SINCE WHEN? I feel strangely tingly inside. Can I please just make it through the day without anything else happening? 

* * *

 


	4. Movie Night

  **Chapter 4: Movie Night**

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**  
   
      FUCK! WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT?! I mean it's true, but Chase probably thinks I'm really clingy now! I just need to relax, and play it cool. Chase gives me this weird look. I KNEW IT! HE DOES THINK I'M CLINGY! WHAT DO I DO?! HOW DO I RECOVER FROM THIS!? "I like spending time with you too. I'm just surprised to hear you say that.", Chase replies. Okay, so the feeling's mutual, just not exactly in the same way. Why is he surprised though? I know we don't get along sometimes and we don't hang out that much, but we don't have that bad of a relationship. A sibling relationship, that is. "Why are you surprised? We've hung out before.", I say. That was casual and nonchalant, right? "You typically don't enjoy spending time with me, last time I checked.", Chase replies. He's right, we have grown apart over the years. We used to spend the entire day together, before Leo had found us. I guess when we got older and met other people, we didn't really need to hang out as much anymore. I mean, our interests and hobbies are completely different. We don't really have that much in common, other that being bionic and related. "Well maybe it's time that that changed.", I say. Chase just nods, and goes back to tinkering with his gun. After saying that, all I get is a nod? I roll my eyes, but I guess he's too busy with his gun to notice. After a while of silence, besides when Chase asks me to hand him something, he finally finishes the gun. "There, it's finally complete.", Chase says. I wonder how many hours he's put into making this gun anyway. Chase grabs that weird neon yellow goop, and pours some into this cylinder looking thing. "So now what?", I ask.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

     FINALLY! AFTER ALL THOSE DAYS OF PAINSTAKING WORK AND DETERMINATION, I'VE FINALLY COMPLETED MY IMMOBILIZATION GUN! I start loading some of the immobilization serum into the firing cylinder. "Now, we have to test this somehow.", I reply. I insert the firing cylinder into the immobilization gun, and I make sure the safety is on. We don't want any accidents to happen. "And how do you plan to do that? You have to use it on something that's alive, don't you?", Bree asks. She has a valid point. I would ask someone from the team to volunteer, but I don't want to put them at risk if something goes wrong. On the contrary though, I designed and crafted this amazing weapon myself. So why would anything go wrong? "It appears that I'll need a volunteer.", I reply. Bree's been so eager to help so far, maybe I can talk her into being my test subject. "I feel bad for whoever's on the other end of that gun.", Bree says. You're about to feel extremely bad for yourself then. "Well, seeing as you're already here,-", I start. "NOPE. NU-UH. NO WAY.", Bree interrupts. She crosses her arms, and has a look for determination on her face. I give her a pleading look, and she just shakes her head. "You've be so helpful so far. Can't you just do me this one favor?", I ask. Bree looks around the room. I really hope she'll help me. Skylar's in isolation, Oliver's a mess, Kaz is on Oliver duty, and no one else is in the apartment. I don't really have any other options at the moment. I suppose I could wait until Perry gets back? There are thousands of things that could happen during that time though. It's best to test and fine tune the gun and serum as soon as possible.

* * *

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

     I'd love to help Chase. Wow, I never though I'd say that before. Anyway, I'd love to help Chase, but I don't really feel like dying today. "What if something goes wrong?", I ask. This wouldn't be the 1st time 1 of his inventions malfunctioned. Chase gives me a 'really?' look. "BREE, why would anything go wrong? I made and designed this myself. It's perfectly safe.", Chase replies. I roll my eyes. Apparently being egotistic runs in the family. "Yeah, like none of your inventions have ever gone wrong before.", I sarcastically remark. Chase gives me this puppy dog look. I groan. He just looks so cute. I just wanna cuddle and hug him. Hold his adorable face in my hands, and... NO, STOP. NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS. There will never be a time for THOSE kind of thoughts. "If I do this for you, you better owe me 1.", I say. I can't believe I'm considering this. "Absolutely! So is that a yes?", Chase asks. I deeply sigh. Please don't let anything go wrong. "FINE.", I say. A huge grin breaks out on Chase's face. Well at least he's happy. "Okay, go stand over there.", Chase says as he points to the center of the room. Oh boy, here we go. I slowly walk to the center of the room, and I turn around so I'm facing Chase. "Now what?", I ask. Chase aims his gun at my chest. "Stay still, and don't move.", Chase replies. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was nervous. He's TESTING the gun for a reason. Chase fires the gun, and a neon yellow beam shoots from it. It hits me square in the chest, and I'm surprised that it didn't hurt. I actually don't really feel any different. "Okay, Bree. Can you try to walk towards me?", Chase asks. 

* * *

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

      It seems that the gun is fully functional. I don't believe I have to make any adjustments to it. If I'll have to tinker with anything, it would be the serum. Bree just stands there after I asked her to walk towards me. "Bree, can you move at all?", I ask. She just continues to stare at me. I THINK IT ACTUALLY WORKED! I mean, I never doubted my abilities even for a second. So this comes at no surprise. She takes a wobbly step forward. Well, the serum apparently wasn't that long lasting. I'll have to make it stronger. Bree falls face 1st into the ground. My eyes widen as I run towards her. I would've laughed at how hilarious that was if I wasn't so concerned. I kneel on the ground, and turn Bree over so that she's lying on her back. I put her head in my lap, and I notice that her eyes are closed. "Bree?! Can you hear me?!", I ask in a panicked tone. OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE?! PLEASE WAKE UP. PLEASE WAKE UP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU. ESPECIALLY IF IT WAS MY FAULT. She remains still, and doesn't say a word. I gently set her head on the ground, and listen for a heart beat. I strain my ears, but I don't hear a sound. "Don't worry, I'll fix this." I whisper to Bree. I jump up, and run to my work station. REMAIN CALM. REMAIN! CALM! You can't help Bree if your mind set isn't clear. I quickly extract some of the immobilization serum into a syringe. After 5 minutes of extremely rushed reverse engineering, I have a small amount of neon purple antidote serum. I rush over to Bree, and inject the antidote into the side of her neck. I really hope my antidote is effective. WHAT IF THE ANTIDOTE DOESN'T WORK?! WHAT IF SOMETHING EVEN WORSE HAPPENS?! I take a deep breath, and attempt to stabilize my erratic thoughts.

* * *

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

      I don't really remember what happened. 1 minute I can't move my body, and the next thing I know, my eyes are closed and I'm lying on the ground. I barely open my eyes, but quickly cover them with my arm. When did the ceiling lights get so fucking bright? "Why happened?", I ask. My throat feels so dry, and my head hurts. I would kill for a glass of water and some aspirin. Why'd I let Chase shoot me with his stupid gun, again? "YOU'RE OKAY!", Chase shouts. I slowly take my arm off my eyes, and I manage to sit up. I rub my eyes, and slowly turn to look at Chase. "What the fuck is in that yellow goop?", I ask. Chase chuckles, and quickly tackles me back to the ground with a hug. Now I'm back on the ground, fantastic. "I was so worried about you! I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to you!", Chase says. I smile at his comment, and I feel myself start to blush. He was worried about me. Butterflies are starting to form in my stomach. Chase's so warm, I wish we could stay like this forever. Chase rests his hands on the floor right above my shoulders to hold himself up so he could look at me. I just realized that Chase is lying on top of me. His body is literally pressed against mine. DAMN IT! STOP IT BREE! I can feel myself starting to get wet, and my face is getting even redder. I probably look like a tomato at this point. The positions were reversed this morning. "Don't ever scare me like that again.", Chase whispers. WE'RE MAKING EYE CONTACT. WE'RE MAKING, FUCKING EYE CONTACT. My entire body is tingling, and my mind is racing. "You're the 1 who insisted on shooting me.", I whisper back. Chase smirks at my remark. He's so cute when he smirks. 

* * *

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

      I feel my face start to heat up from our close proximity. Bree's face is noticeably redder as well. Why did I have to put us in this position to begin with? I clear my throat, and quickly rise to my feet. I extend my left hand to her, and she accepts it. I help pull her to her feet. "I apologize for tackling you, I was just excited for your recovery.", I say as I let her hand go. Our faces were so close together, and our bodies were even closer... STOP THIS NONSENSE, CHASE! BREE'S YOUR SISTER, SO YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THESE INAPPROPIATE THOUGHTS! Bree giggles. Awww, her giggle is so adorable. "It's fine, Chase. I'm just glad I DID recover. How'd you fix me, anyway?", Bree asks. Well, I'm glad she's not upset after almost possibly dying. "I reverse engineered some of the immobilization serum, to produce an immobilization serum antidote.", I reply. I walk over to my work station, and Bree trails behind me. It appears that she's walking normally, which is a really good sign. I hold up a small sliver of what remains of the antidote. "Is that purple goop the antidote?", Bree asks. Considering that this wasn't at my work station prior to me shooting, yes. "Yes, this is what's left of it. I only made a small amount due to the time strain.", I reply. Bree quirks her brow at me. "How long did it take you to make that?", Bree asks while pointing to the immobilization serum antidote. "Approximately 5 minutes.", I respond. Bree's eyebrows raise significantly, and she looks surprised. "What?", I question. "You made an antidote in 5 minutes flat?", Bree slowly asks.

* * *

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

       DAAAMMMNNN. HOW?! Usually when Chase's inventions backfire, it takes him a hot minute to fix the mess he makes. "Well, I did say approximately.", Chase says. I roll my eyes. Whether it's 5 minutes, or 5 minutes and 20 seconds, that's impressive as hell. "That's still extremely impressive. How'd you manage to do it in such a short amount of time?", I ask. Chase slightly blushes at my compliment. I know I should be extremely pissed that Chase could've killed me, but how can I stay mad at him? Eww! WHAT HAVE I TURNED INTO?! "Thank you, and I suppose it was because I had a strong motivation to do so.", Chase says as he gestures to me. I feel my face heat the fuck up. DAMN IT! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO SWEET!? "Well I'm glad you had a strong motivation, I'd hate to be still lying on the ground right now.", I respond. Chase lightly chuckles. He turns towards the gun and serum. "Well it appears that the gun is fully functional, and the serum actually exceeds it's intended effects. So I believe I'm finished working for today. Do you finally want to watch that movie?", Chase asks. I jump up and down and squeal, until I catch myself doing that. I stop jumping, and clear my throat. "I mean, yeah, sure, that works.", I reply as I try to look really chill. Chase busts out laughing. I roll my eyes. Like HE'S never accidently made a fool of himself before. I lightly elbow him in the side. "OW!", he exclaims as he immediately stops laughing. He then starts to rub his side. "Oh please, I barely even elbowed you.", I say. Chase stops rubbing his side, and gives me a death glare. "Well I'd hate to be on the receiving end of an elbowing, when you're actually trying to inflict damage.", Chase responds. I dead ass almost fall over laughing at this. I have to clutch the side of Chase's work station to stop myself from falling over.

* * *

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 I didn't think that my response was that funny. I shouldn't under estimate my amazing sense of humor ever again. Bree finally stands straight, and abruptly stops laughing. "Okay! LET'S WATCH THAT MOVIE!", Bree shouts. She then super speeds to the monitor controls, as I calmly walk behind her. I've never seen her THIS excited to view a movie, since the Twilight films were released. I reach the monitor control panel, and proceed to pull up the selected film. The opening credits appear on the monitor as Bree and I walk to the front of the controls, where the chairs are placed. We sit down, and the movie commences.

  
    ***Time Skip***

 

The ending credits roll on screen, as Bree and I sit there in utter disbelief. Kathy and Christopher were siblings, yet they had feelings for each other. Oddly enough, they didn't deny their feelings for each other. They were pretty forward about it. They looked, happy together. Bree quickly stands up. "I'm so sorry Chase, I had NO IDEA what this movie was about. I would've picked a different movie if I would've known that THAT KIND of stuff was going to be in there.", Bree quickly says. Being the researcher that I am, I should've checked the film reviews for it. I'm not mad at Bree, if that's what she's worried about. Or maybe she feels awkward about watching that stuff with her own brother. 

* * *

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

      I CANNOT BELIEVE, THAT KATHY AND HER BROTHER FUCKED! THEY'RE YEARS YOUNGER THAN CHASE AND I ARE NOW! Chase slowly stands up. OH NO, WHAT IF HE THINKS THAT I PICKED THIS MOVIE JUST FOR THE INCEST BROTHER AND SISTER PARTS!? "It's alright Bree, I know you didn't research the film's plot lines before hand.", Chase says. THANK GOD! HE DIDN'T THINK I DID THAT ON PURPOSE! What're the odds though, that I'd pick the incest movie, while I'm having incest thoughts about Chase? Maybe it's a sign from the universe? NAH! Lol, like stuff like that ever happens! I wonder what kissing Chase would feel like.. I slowly walk towards Chase. "Do you think it's okay, for siblings to kiss?", I ask Chase. I'm giving 0 fucks at this point. I dead ass want to find out if there's a spark between us or not. These weird feelings have been killing me all day. Chase looks taken back by my question. "Why do you ask? I thought it was obvious that incest was morally wrong, and frowned upon by society.", Chase replies. I know it's wrong, but it doesn't make me want him any less. I'm now standing right in front of him, but I wish I was even closer. "I didn't ask what society thought. I'm asking what YOU think.", I reply. We lock eyes, and Chase looks like he's really having to think about what I asked him. Chase's REALLY opinionated, and usually doesn't take him long to spout out whatever he thinks. "I don't really see why it matters what I think about that specific topic.", He says. Why is he dodging the fucking question? He's making this way too difficult. "It does matter, because I really want your opinion on this specific topic.", I retort. I step even closer to Chase, and he takes a step back. Which completely defeats the purpose of me stepping closer!

* * *

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

What is with Bree today? She's been acting weird all day, and at the moment, she's really starting to invade my personal space at the moment. Not to mention her insistence that I relay to her my opinion about the topic of sibling incest. It's morally wrong, and frowned upon by society. What more does she want me to say about that? It's an especially uncomfortable topic to be discussing with my sister. "It depends on the circumstances of the individuals, and the individuals themselves.", I say. Bree nod her head. She starts to take more steps towards me, and I continue to take more steps back. I continue to walk in reverse until I feel my back come into contact with the wall. I gulp, and Bree steps even closer to me. This is making me really nervous. "What about Kathy and Christopher's circumstances?", She asks. It looks like we're still discussing the topic. "Well in their specific circumstances, I don't blame them. They were isolated from other human beings for a few years. They started to go through puberty, and started receiving certain hormones... They were bound to become attracted to each other at some point or another.", I reply. I hope this satisfies her curiosity. We make eye contact again, and Bree licks her lips. "It sounds a lot like how our circumstances were.", Bree says. I open my mouth to dispute this, but quickly close it again. Her point is technically valid. "They were, until Leo found us. We were lucky that nothing like that happened to us.", I say. Lucky is a bit of a stretch, but I'm hoping to help put her mind at ease. That's what this discussion is about, I believe. To see if I've ever had any romantic feelings for her in the past. Which I've never had, in the past, that is.

* * *

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

     LUCKY?! WE'RE FUCKING LUCKY?! "Yeah, I guess we are.", I mutter. Of course he isn't interested in me. WELL I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM EITHER! I've just had a lapse of judgement, that's all. I back away from Chase. I backed that nerd into a wall for nothing. Chase walks towards me, away from the wall. He looks me up and down, like he's trying to figure me out. I'm aborting this whole, get boned by Chase, mission. Chase quirks his brows at me. GOD DAMMIT! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE!? "Are you all right? You seem a bit, dejected?", Chase asks. Great, 1st I get shut down. Now he's going to go all Dr. Phil on me. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go, check on Skylar.", Reply. I quickly turn around and walk towards the hyper lift. "Bree, wait!", Chase shouts. I sigh, and stop dead in my tracks. What does he want now? I'm really not in the mood at this point. Why do boys have to be this complicated? Chase walks up to me, and grabs my wrist. He turns me around, so I'm facing him. "Why did you back me into a wall?", he asks. I give him a really confused look. Where in the hell is he going with this? "So you wouldn't dodge my question.", I reply. I obviously can't say it was because he kept backing up while I just trying to get closer to him. "Why was your question so important?", he asks. What is this, 20 questions? "It wasn't, I was just curious.", I lie. I was actually just trying to get into your pants. I hate to admit it, but I straight up was. "Curious, and extremely persistent.", Chase responds. I roll my eyes. "I wasn't that persistent.", I object. Chase is definitely going somewhere with this. I know him well enough to know that he's analyzing every answer I give, and everything my body language tells him. He's trying to figure out the real reason I wanted him to answer my question. I hate it when he can see right through me.

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter 5: Skylar's Confession

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: Skylar's Confession**

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

      I'm desperate to get to the bottom of Bree's strange behavior at this point. I realize that today has been an emotional roller coaster for everyone, but that doesn't exactly explain Bree's actions. Why was she so determined to have me answer that extremely uncomfortable question, and why did it mean that much to her? More importantly, why did her disposition changed so suddenly after I mentioned that it was lucky that nothing like that happened between us when we were still in the lab? Unless.. NO, THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS! She couldn't possibly be interested in me, I'm just projecting my personal desires into the situation. "Bree, can you please honestly tell me why you want to know how I feel about siblings kissing so badly?", I ask. Bree rolls her eyes, and she looks annoyed. She fidgets a tad bit, then yanks her wrist free from my grasp. "I don't 'SO BADLY' want to know! I was just wondering what your opinion about it was. Never mind though, since you so obviously don't want to tell me how you REALLY FEEL about it!", Bree snaps. I flinch a little bit at the sharpness of her words. What does she mean by 'REALLY FEEL'? Her annoyed expression softens after seeing me flinch. She opens her mouth, as if she's about to speak, then she quickly closes it. She quickly turns around, and super speeds into the hyperlift. "BREE!", I shout.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

      UGH!!! I AM SO FUCKING STUPID! I SHOULD'VE NEVER ASKED HIM THAT! I just figured, after this morning... NO, STOP! GET THIS MORNING OUT OF YOUR HEAD, BREE! I hate that I snapped at him like that though, he didn't deserve it. I was just so frustrated! The hyperlift takes me back into the living room. I walk into the room, and notice that Kaz and Oliver fell asleep while watching a Star Wars marathon. I quietly tip-toe over to the couch, grab the remote, and shut off the tv. Oliver's head is resting on Kaz's shoulder, and Kaz has his arm wrapped around Oliver's side. I take out my phone, and snap a quick picture. I wonder if I could somehow use this picture as blackmail later on down the road? I sneak over to the stairs, then I super speed up them. I super speed all the way to Skylar and I's room. I take a deep breathe. I need to put whatever is going on with Chase and I to the side for a moment. Skylar needs me right now, and she deserves my full, undivided attention. I softly knock on the door. "Skylar? It's me, can I come in now?", I ask. After a hot minute of silence, I press my hear to the door. Maybe she fell asleep? I hear shuffling on the other side of the door. Okay, and maybe she's awake. This girl better open the door. She needs to talk about what happened, and get some closure. Also, on the off chance that Chase tries to look for me, I doubt he'd come by our room. Since Skylar's probably an emotional wreck at the moment.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

    I didn't think my prying would cause Bree to snap at me like that. She seemed visibly uncomfortable when I asked her why she acted the way she did. Perhaps I questioned her a little too much? Was I looking into her question more than I should have? It's fairly odd that after her persistence in receiving an answer to her question, that'd she back off so abruptly. What if, she's figured out how I currently feel about her? That's not too far of a stretch, especially after what happened this morning. I'D DIE, figuratively, if she knew. It would ruin our brother-sister dynamic, and the dynamic of the team. What if she found out, then told Mr. Davenport or the rest of the team?! The team and Mr. Davenport would be disgusted with me. I'd be sent back to the Academy immediately. No matter what Bree accuses me of, I must deny it with every fiber of my being. Maybe I should go talk to her, and see if she ACTUALLY thinks that I have romantic feelings for her? I think I will, just, not at this particular moment. She went upstairs to talk to Skylar. Skylar's emotional well being is currently more important than questioning Bree. So, what should I do now? I suppose I could always tinker with the immobilization serum again. Although, I quite like how it functions already. Plus it would be dangerous to tinker with it while my mind is currently elsewhere, so to speak. So all that's left to do would be to watch television with Oliver and Kaz, or to retire to my room early. I slowly walk to the hyperlift, and appear in the living room a moment later. I walk towards the television, and notice that it's off. Huh. Upon closer inspection, I realize that Kaz and Oliver fell asleep on the couch. Bree must have turned off the television before going upstairs. They look so, peaceful. I stare at them for a moment longer before quietly ascending the stairs.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

 Skylar opens the door to our room. I stare at her for a hot minute. Her eyes aren't red and puffy, and her face isn't tear stained. What the Hell? So unless she stopped crying like 30 minutes ago, something's fishy here. That would explain why it doesn't look like she had been crying, right? She moves over so I can come in. I walk into our room, then she closes and locks the door behind me. Seriously, you really had to lock the door again? The guys aren't gonna bust in here any time soon. Skylar super speeds past me to her bed. She sits on the edge, and motions for me to sit next to her. I walk over to her bed, and plop down next to her. She doesn't say anything for what feels like forever. I really fucking hope we're not just gonna sit here in silence. "So...", Skylar says. SO? THAT'S IT? "Yes?", I reply. "I guess you're probably wondering what happened, huh?", she asks. FUCKING DUH! THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON I FUCKING CAME UP HERE! I mean, and to make sure you're okay. Also to avoid Chase, BUT MAINLY TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY. "Yeah, I mean, I know some of the details, but I really wanna know your side of the story.", I say. Skylar takes a deep breathe. "Okay, so...", she starts.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

     I ascend the stairs until I reach the hallway. I pause for a moment. I really want to talk to Bree, but she's most likely talking to a very hurt Skylar at the moment. I sigh heavily, and slowly slink to my room. I open the door to my room, and I immediately notice that Kaz's side of the room is a complete mess. Oliver's side isn't exactly as neat and orderly as mine, but it isn't nearly as chaotic as Kaz's side. Have their sides of the room always been this messy? Perhaps I should tidy up their sides for them? I have some time to kill, and Oliver has been through a lot recently. Not to mention that all of Kaz's spare time will go into cheering up Oliver. Well, I have nothing better to do anyway, I just hope they won't become agitated because I rearranged their things. I get to work and start organizing and rearranging Kaz's extremely cluttered side of the room. After approximately 15 minutes of that, I get to work on Oliver's side. 5 minutes later, and the entire room is neatly organized. I smile proudly at my handy work. Then the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom then consumes me. I quickly walk out of my room, into the hallway, and towards the bathroom. I pass by Bree and Skylar's room, and come to an abrupt halt. I wonder how Skylar's doing... I quickly shake my head, and proceed towards the bathroom. If I attempted to ease drop on their conversation, and they caught me, they'd most likely murder me on the spot.

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

      "Oliver and I were at the restaurant, and we having a great time. He was telling some bad jokes, and I was pretending they were funny. Then this guy walks up to our table. He started flirting with me, and don't get me wrong, he was pretty cute. But I was with Oliver, so there was no way anything could happen anyway. I know I should've told the guy I had a boyfriend, but I didn't think I really had to. It didn't really matter since I'd probably never see him again. He wrote down his number, and left it on the table. That's what happened.", Skylar says. So the guy WAS cute. Great, now I feel bad for Oliver. Not that I didn't feel bad for him to begin with, but now I REALLY feel bad for him. "So, were you JUST talking to the guy like you would any other person, or were you flirting back?", I ask. Skylar gives me this, 'are you fucking kidding me?', look. "OF COURSE I WASN'T! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D ASK ME THAT!", she defends. Wow, defensive much? "Well, Oliver was fuming when he stomped into the apartment during lunch. I don't think he'd ever get THAT angry with you, unless he had a reason to. I don't think that you INTENTIONALLY flirted back with the guy, but maybe Oliver misinterpreted your kindness?", I respond. She clearly won't admit to anything if I out right 'accuse' her of being flirty.

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

     After I use the restroom, and properly sanitize my hands, I slowly walk down the hall towards the girls' room. Should I listen in for information regarding Skylar's perspective of what took place during her and Oliver's lunch date? I'm sure that Bree's most likely grilling Skylar for information at the moment. I decide to stand perfectly in between the bathroom and the girls' room. If for some reason they are somehow alerted of my presence, I can play it off like I'm just leaving the bathroom. I activate my super hearing, and focus it towards the girls' room. "How do you 'misinterpret' kindness? I didn't want to be rude to the guy, and that's all there is to it.", Skylar says. Could Bree possibly be questioning Skylar's actions? I assumed that Bree would blame the majority of the fight on Oliver, since she's closer to Skylar than she is Oliver. If she is questioning Skylar's actions, I'm glad. That she isn't letting any biases interfere with her judgement skills. "Well, there's being kind, and being OVERLY kind. Like, for example, if you were interested in the guy. But you couldn't actually full on come onto the guy because of Oliver, but at the same time you didn't want to flat out tell the guy to take a hike because he's hella cute. You'd be nice, with a hint of flirtiness to your voice and actions.", Bree says. Interesting, so Bree believes that Skylar actually liked the guy who flirted with her at the restaurant. I wonder why she thinks that? I probably missed some of the conversation while I went to the bathroom to relieve my bladder. Curse you bladder!

* * *

 

**Bree's POV:**

     "I WASN'T! At least, I don't really think I was...", Skylar trails off. HOW DOES SHE NOT KNOW IF SHE WAS BEING FLIRTY OR NOT?! Skylar quickly shakes her head. "It doesn't matter if I was being 'flirty' or not! Either way, I still really hurt Oliver, and I feel awful about that. No matter what happened, I never wanted to hurt him.", Skylar says. I mean, it kinda does matter. Skylar's gonna have to talk to Oliver eventually, and when she does, she can't have indecisive answers like that. It might only make things worse. "Skylar, I'm going to ask you an extremely important question. I need you to answer me HONESTLY. Do you like Oliver?", I ask. Her admitting that she does is the 1st step to mending their relationship. Skylar stares at me with wide eyes. Damn, the question's not that hard to answer. We all know that she likes Oliver, for some reason. So why is she hesitating? "What kind of a question is that? We've been dating haven't we?", Skylar snaps. I'm taken back a bit by the sharpness of her words. Is she really that mad at me for questioning her feelings for Oliver? I quirk my brow at her. She quickly looks down. "Sorry, it's just. I feel like everyone's always questioning why I'm with Oliver, and the truth is... Oliver's a great guy, and an amazing friend, but do I actually have FEELINGS for him? I don't actually know.", Skylar quietly says.

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6: Too Close

**Disclaimer!**   
**I DO NOT KNOW LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE,**   
**OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

  


 

 

**Chapter 6: Too Close**

 

 

 

 

**Chase’s POV:**

    

      I can’t believe that my theory about Skylar’s feelings for Oliver not being genuine, might actually be correct. I can't really say I'm surprised though, I AM the smartest man in the universe. A smirk forms on my face. Of course my theory would be correct. I should really stop doubting myself. Except for when it comes to Bree... I quickly shake my head. I really need to stop focusing on Bree. The effectiveness and efficiency of the team is at stake, not to mention everyone's friendships. Bree's weirdness is currently irrelevant. “You’re dating Oliver, but you don’t even know if you like him like that or not?”, Bree questions. Considering that that’s what she just said, yes. “It’s pretty complicated.”, Skylar replies. I scrunch my eyebrows up in frustration. Even though Oliver and have had our disagreements in the past, I do care about him. How could Skylar toy with his feelings in such a way? She shouldn’t have pursued a relationship with him unless her feelings were clear. “If it’s so complicated, why’d you agree to go out with Oliver in the 1st place?”, Bree asks. I was just questioning that myself. I know Skylar, I may not know her as well as Kaz and Oliver do, but I do know her well enough. Well enough to know that she’d never hurt or string Oliver along in any way on purpose.

* * *

 

  
**Bree’s POV:**

    

     I can't believe Skylar right now! Oliver’s a great guy, Hell, I even liked him before. Until I realized that he reminded me of Chase. Huh, now that I think about it, Chase and Oliver are pretty similar. Did I really like Chase even back then too? I wonder what Skylar thinks of Chase then? Ew, the thought of Skylar and Chase together, really bothers me... BREE, THAT’S BESIDES THE POINT! FOCUS! BUT YEAH, Oliver’s a great guy, so what’s the confusion? “Remember when Scarlet captured me, and brought me back to Caldera?”, Skylar asks. Yeah, I’m pretty sure we ALL remember that. That's when the rest of the team found out that I have super powers now. Where’s she going with this though? I nod my head. “Well, when we were saying goodbye. I told Oliver that I liked him back. I wasn’t actually sure how I felt about him at the time, but I thought I’d never see him again. So I figured that it couldn’t hurt to say that I liked him. I just, thought I could maybe make him happy one last time.”, Skylar says. WHAT?! SO YOU TOLD OLIVER WHAT HE WANTED TO HEAR, JUST TO MAKE HIM HAPPY?! Okay, well in a way that’s nice, BUT STILL VERY WRONG. “Skylar, I know your heart was in the right place when you told Oliver that... You know that wasn’t the right thing to do, right?”, I ask.

* * *

 

 

**Chase’s POV:**

    

     I’m glad that Bree sees the error of Skylar’s logic. No matter how pure her intentions were, it was still wrong. I’m just surprised how calmly Bree’s handling this. I know she isn’t very close to Oliver, but I know she really cares about him. She even had a crush on him the 1st time they met. I'm glad Oliver didn't end up dating my sister. I suppose if anyone was going to date my sister, it should be someone like Oliver. The thought of my sister dating someone else really bothers me, and I wish it didn't... THIS ISN'T ABOUT BREE AT THE MOMENT. This is about Skylar and Oliver. I know that Skylar would never want him to be hurt like this, none of us would. “Yeah, NOW I know that. After Scarlet was defeated and we came back to the apartment, Oliver was so happy and excited that I FINALLY liked him the way he liked me. There was no way for me to take back what I said. It would’ve broken his heart, and it would’ve really hurt him if I said I was unsure about my feelings. You SAW how happy he was. What else could I do except go along with it?”, Skylar says. So she kept up the facade to spare Oliver’s feelings. I understand why she did that, I just wish she was honest with him from the start. “I see you guys making out all the time though. Were you just sparing his feelings all those times too?”, Bree asks.

* * *

 

**Bree’s POV:**

   

      I literally see them sucking face ALL THE TIME, and you’re telling me that you might not even like the guy? What the actual Fuck? “That was mainly to convince him and everyone else that we were a thing. I mean, what couple doesn't make out? I'm not gonna lie, making out with him was pretty fun though.”, Skylar says. I’m literally getting soooo triggered right now. I’ve wanted a boyfriend for SO LONG, but I could never keep one. Either the guy I liked didn't like me back, or the relationship just never worked out in the end. Now here's Skylar, a girl who probably doesn't even want to be in a relationship right now. Who has an amazing guy who's head over heels in love with her, but she's taking it all for granted! Does she even know how lucky she is?! How could she so effortlessly get something I’ve had the hardest time trying to find? There's something seriously wrong with this girl? The question is, is there something wrong with me?... FOCUS, BREE! THIS ISN’T ABOUT YOU AT THE MOMENT! I sigh. “Skylar, it’s as simple as this. If you don’t like Oliver, let him go and stay broken up. He deserves to be with someone who actually REALLY likes him. If you do like Oliver though, you need to talk to him and work things out. Whether you decide to stay with him or not, you have to be completely honest with him. You owe him that much.”, I say.

* * *

 

**Chase’s POV:**

    

     I feel extremely sorry for Oliver at the moment. I was pretty crestfallen when I found out that Reese was just using me to obtain the list of superheroes. I cannot imagine how badly it would hurt if one of my best friends used me in that way. Even though Skylar practically used Oliver, I'm glad she has Bree to help her get through this. Bree's been very logical and insightful the entire time I've been ease dropping. “I wish it really was that simple, Bree. I don’t know if I like him or not! I know I have to talk to him, but what am I supposed to say? 'I don't know if I want to break up or not because I don't even know how I feel about you?'”, Skylar exclaims. Emotions are, a very complicated and complex thing. Sometimes it isn’t as black and white as ‘like’ or ‘not like’. She should tell Oliver that she doesn't know she feels. Oliver's a great guy, and I'm sure he'd understand and give her time to figure it out. If only she would give him the chance to do so. “Then you need to take some time to figure out how you're feeling. You don't need to rush and figure that out tonight, or even tomorrow, but you can’t avoid Oliver while you get your shit together. You NEED to talk to him, tell him you need some time. He'll understand, I know he will. Just don’t rush yourself, you have a second chance to make this decision. Make sure you make the right one.”, Bree says. Wow, if I were in there right now I’d advise Skylar in the same way. “You’re right, Bree. Thank you for the advice. I'll talk to Oliver about it tomorrow morning.”, Skylar says.

* * *

  
**Bree’s POV:**

   

     I pull Skylar into a sisterly hug. "You're welcome. I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. I'll always be here for you.", I reply. Skylar slightly tightens her grip on me after I say that. "I know.", Skylar whispers. After a hot minute, we pull apart. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm pretty tired after all that, drama.", Skylar says. Mood. She has no idea how crazy my day's been. I wish I could open up to her, like how she opened up to me. Maybe she'd somehow understand? Or many she'll think I'm gross and tell the rest of the team how sick I am! I can't take that chance. I only have feelings for Chase since I haven't been around anyone else except the team for a while. I really need to get out more. "Yeah, today's been pretty eventful. I'm probably going to step into my capsule after I get myself a glass of water.", I reply. I stand up as Skylar super speeds herself into some pjs. "Okay, goodnight Bree.", Skylar says as she slides into her bed. "Goodnight, Skylar.", I reply. I then super speed to the door, unlock it, and enter the hallway. I hear a door slam as soon as I close the door to Skylar and I's room. Huh, I guess fire and ice woke up just enough to drag themselves to their room. I shrug my shoulders, and superspeed down the hallway and stairs. I stop dead in my tracks as soon as I set foot into the living room. Fire and ice are still fast asleep on the couch. So if they're here, that means that I heard Chase slamming the door to the boys' room a second ago...

* * *

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

     I lean my body against the closed door to my room, and a loud sigh escapes my lips. That was far too close. If I would've known that Bree would use her super speed to exit her and Skylar's room, I would've returned to my room much sooner than I had just now. I was in such a hurry to hide myself, I ended up slamming the door to my room shut as I ran into it. Bree might not possess super hearing like I do, but I'm positive that she heard me slam my door shut. I start to pace back and forth in front of my door. Maybe she'll think it was Kaz or Oliver, finally turning in for the night? Although, she did mention going downstairs for a glass of water. That was the entire reason for her leaving her room in the 1st place. Once she enters the living room, she's bound to notice the boys still fast asleep on the sofa. It's safe to assume that she'll be able to figure out I was the one who slammed the door. I run my hands through my hair as I continue to pace around my room. What if she realizes that I was ease dropping on her and Skylar?! She'll murder me for sure. I suppose I always could've asked her about it tomorrow, but things with Bree have been so awkward lately. I think it would be best if I avoided her for the majority of the day tomorrow. I obviously can't avoid her forever, but I can certainly try.

* * *

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

     Chase usually comes off as very controlled and calculated with his actions. He wouldn't just slam his bedroom door shut because he's tired. He's extremely considerate, and he wouldn't risk waking up Skylar after the day she's had by making a lot of noise. So he must be really frustrated or upset about SOMETHING. I mean, I don't see any other reason for him to slam his door like that... I quickly shake my head, and quietly make my way over to the kitchen. After I enter the kitchen, I pull out a glass from one of the cabinets. I quickly fill the glass with water, and chug the whole thing. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, after setting the empty glass in the sink. I hope Chase isn't upset with me because of what happened earlier. I tip toe across the living room again, and finally make it to the stairs. I wonder if I should wake up fire and ice, or just leave them be? Although I don't know how comfortable Oliver would be with passing by Skylar and I's room. I guess I'll just leave them be. I really hope they don't hog the couch all morning though. I super speed up the stairs and to my room. I wonder if I should check on Chase to see how he's doing? Would he even want to see me right now? Do I even want to see HIM right now? That's the real question. I sigh, glancing at his room for a moment, before opening the door to my room. I step inside, close the door, and quickly walk to my capsule. I step inside, and let the technology work it's magic. I quickly fall asleep moments after my clothes are replaced with my pjs.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: We're Adopted?

**Chapter 7: We're Adopted?**

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      I groan as I slowly open my eyes. I glance towards the clock in our room, and my eyes widen in surprise. IT'S 10:03 AM! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I OVERSLEPT THIS LATE! I must've forgotten to reset my alarm for today. Oddly enough, even with the extra hours of sleep I've acquired, I feel more emotionally drained than usual. This thing with Bree is really taking a toll on my mental health. I step outside of my capsule, and realize that Oliver and Kaz aren't in their beds. They're NEVER up this 'early', which means they're still asleep downstairs. I quietly tiptoe towards the bathroom. I'd hate to accidently wake up Skylar or Bree, well, mainly Bree. I don't know how I'm supposed to face her today. I enter the bathroom, do my business and shower, then tiptoe back to my room. I enter my capsule once again, and sigh as I pull up the controls for my capsule. I quickly select an outfit for today. I decided to wear; a red flannel plaid button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and gray quilted sneakers. After my clothes appear on my body, I step out of my capsule. I would avoid her like the plague, but I don't want her to think that I'm purposefully trying to avoid her. I don't want to hurt her feelings, or make her think that SHE'S done anything wrong. When I'm the one in the wrong here. It's my fault that things are now going to be awkward with her.

* * *

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     I wake up to Skylar's annoyingly loud snoring. How in the Hell does she manage to make her snores louder and louder each night? It blows my fucking mind. I stretch my muscles, then crane my neck to see the clock at the other end of the room. I roll my eyes. You've got to be fucking kidding me. It's 9:00 am! That's WAY too early for me. I like to train early somedays, but today isn't one of those days. I'm still hella stressed about all the shit that went down yesterday. Knowing Chase, he's most likely been in HQ for hours now, still tinkering with that gun. There's no way in Hell I'm setting foot down there and training today. I stomp out of my capsule, and down the hall. I really need to get some ear plugs, or soundproof my capsule. I reach the bathroom, and lock myself inside. Within the 1st week of living here I actually asked Mr. Davenport to soundproof my capsule, but he said no! Because, 'if there was an emergency while I was sleeping, I wouldn't know about it since I wouldn't hear the mission alarms'. Which is so fucking dumb. If things weren't awkward with Chase right now, I'd definitely ask him to either soundproof my capsule or fix Skylar's snoring problem. After I shower, I superspeed down the hall and back into my room. I didn't bother bringing my clothes for the day into the bathroom, I wasn't in the mood for that.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     After checking my reflection in Kaz's full body mirror, I exit our room. I walk down the hallway and stairs, into the living room. I stop to see Oliver and Kaz, still asleep on the sofa. I softly smile at this. They look so cute together. I tiptoe into the kitchen, and open the refrigerator. I glance at Bree's yogurt drawer. A frown forms onto my face. Why do things have to be so difficult with her? Why do we have to be related? I tilt my head at this. As odd as this may seem, I find myself questioning if we are actually related at all. Is Douglas our biological father? What ever happened to our mother? I quickly shut the refrigerator, cringing at the loud smack sound it makes. I quickly whip my head around, and stare at Kaz and Oliver. They're somehow still asleep. I softly scoff at this. I have a feeling that they could sleep through practically anything. I tiptoe through the living room, and into the hyperlift. Eating can wait right now, I have some researching to do. Bree is one year older than me(20), and Adam is one year older than her(21). Meaning that Adam would be around two years old when I was born. Most likely too young to retain any memory of our mother. Bree was one at the time, so there's no way she would remember any of it. I may have photographic memory now, but I unfortunately didn't from the time I was born to the time our mother parted ways with us.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     I figured that I'd let my capsule do all the work for today. I step inside my capsule, and start messing with the controls. So skipping the training outfit, I go for a regular outfit with makeup included. I don't really feel like wear bright colors today, like most days. I decide on; a muted hunter green cropped sweatshirt that's intentionally ripped at the bottom, muted hunter green high waisted booty shorts that are distressed at the bottom, thigh high net stockings with what I think is pleather cuffs at the top, and shiny black lace up high heeled combat boots. For my makeup, I decide on a muted green look for eyeshadow and lipstick. I was planning to leave my hair as is, but what the Hell! My capsule's doing it all for me anyway. I decide on some soft beach waves for my hair. Feeling very pleased with myself, I saunter out of my capsule, towards my full body mirror. I grin at my reflection. DAMN, I LOOK GOOD! I should definitely let my capsule dress me more often. It's a Hell of a lot faster, not to mention easier. I wonder if fire and ice are still passed out on the couch. I turn to look at a still snoring Skylar 1 last time, before walking out of our room. I step into the hallway, and glance at the boys' room. I sigh before walking in the opposite direction. I trot down the stairs, and notice a still sleeping Kaz and Oliver. I playfully roll my eyes as I shake my head.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      I exit the hyperlift, and immediately walk over to my work station. I decide to tidy things up while I think. If Adam, Bree, and I are all full siblings like we've assumed, then that means Douglas had to have had a girlfriend or wife at some point. This woman would have had to stay with Douglas for around 3-4 years in order to have us. She was most likely willing, because despite how evil Douglas used to be, I don't think he would have ever forced himself onto a woman multiple times. They were most likely regularly intimate, and probably living together. Yet neither Douglas or Mr. Davenport have ever mentioned this woman before. Maybe it was to spare our feelings? Since the woman would have had to leave Douglas sometime between after Mr. Davenport took us, to when we first faced off against him and Marcus. Mr. Davenport, and eventually Douglas, said that they'd be honest with us from now on. Plus they did indeed seem sorry for lying. So I feel like they should've mentioned her at some point if they had known her in the past. Then again, we never asked. We never dared to question things after Douglas and Mr. Davenport claimed to tell us everything. Maybe we should have questioned where we came from more. The only other option for us being full siblings, is if Douglas acquired three of a woman's eggs somehow. I wouldn't put it past him to break into a fertility clinic of sorts, and help himself to three samples.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      I strut across the living room to get to the kitchen. I open the fridge, and look for my yogurt. I swear to God, if that mother fucker took my yogurt AGAIN... I open my yogurt drawer, and take out a cup of the stuff. He was wise in not taking my yogurt this time. He probably didn't take it because he didn't want to deal with me today. I frown at this, then forcefully shut the fridge door. I don't even give a fuck if I woke up those dumbasses on the couch. I'm in a pissy mood right now, and I can't be bothered to be considerate. They don't even flinch at the noise. I swear, we could get a mission alert, and those two would sleep right through it unless someone woke them up. I yank open the silverware drawer, and grab a spoon. Slamming the drawer shut, I mentally curse myself. I forgot to grab a juice while I had the fridge open. This whole thing with Chase is seriously pissing me off. I slam my yogurt cup and spoon onto the counter. Then I yank the fridge open, grab a bottle of apple juice, once again slamming the fridge shut. I have to talk to Chase, I'm ending this thing today. I snatch my yogurt and spoon off the counter, and march myself to the hyperlift. Oh God, WHAT AM I EVEN GOING TO SAY TO HIM?! I can't tell him that I possibly might have a lady boner for him, my BROTHER. That'd be weird, right?

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      After approximately five minutes of intense tidying while deep in thought, my work station was spotless and extremely organized. I stored my immobilization gun and immobilization serum inside of a secret compartment located inside of my work station. The very last thing I need, is for Kaz or Oliver to play around with it. Then somehow either find a way to damage it, or accidentally fire it at someone. A more plausible explanation for my relation to Bree and Adam, would be if we were half siblings. If Douglas had a string of affairs around the time Adam, Bree, and I were born, it would explain us all being a year apart from each other. If we each had a different mother. It would explain why Douglas and Mr. Davenport never brought it up. Maybe they assumed that we'd be hurt by the fact that we all have different mothers. It's not rare for siblings to all be a year apart, but it would be a more difficult thing to accomplish. Our mother would have had to be pregnant for years, and would have had to deal with giving birth every year for three years. Let's say that Douglas was seeing some woman, then she gets pregnant. After Adam is born, the woman leaves Adam with Douglas then leaves. Then the same situation happens two more times after that. The only problem is, there are some flaws to each scenario I conjure up. The last scenario I can think of, seems to have the highest percentage of being true. Which is, that Adam, Bree, and I are all adopted.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     The hyperlift takes me down to HQ, and as soon as it opens, I see him. He's cleared his 'work station' of all the junk that was on it before, but now it's covered with papers. I exit the hyperlift, and slowly creep towards him. It looks like, calculations and notes for something? What's that nerd working on now? "What're you doing?", I softly ask. Chase jumps up in surprise. What good is having super hearing, if you can't even hear someone walk into the room? "Oh, hi Bree.", Chase replies before going back to his 'work'. Oh, so now you're going to ignore my presence now? I glare at him, then clear my throat. "I didn't mean to startle you.", I say in a not so soft voice. "Mmm.", Chase hums. Oh, so now I you can't even use your words?! "What're you working on now?", I ask in a pissed tone of voice. Chase decides to take a hot minute before replying, because apparently he decided to be an ass hat today. "Nothing much, just a theory I just had.", he finally says. Then he starts scribbling stuff down at an even faster pace. After that he starts shuffling papers around. Fine, be vague about it! See if I care! "And how's that going?", I snap. Chase sighs, before tearing his eyes away from the papers on his table. "Bree, as much as I'd love to talk with you right now, I really need to focus right now.", Chase calmly says. ARE. YOU. FUCKING. KIDDING. ME!?!?

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      After tossing around various theories in my head for a few minutes, I decided to write everything down on paper. That way I can compare my theories, facts, explanations, and counter evidence, to reach the correct conclusion. The conclusion will just be an assumption, and I'll eventually have to confront Mr. Davenport and Douglas about this. Meaning that I'll have to wait until Douglas is well enough to return, and hope that Mr. Davenport will accompany him here. Then of course I'd have to find a way to get Adam here, he deserves to find out the truth at the exact same time Bree and I do. Until then, I can't bring my theories up to Mr. Davenport, or Adam. I'm not exactly sure if I should mention it to Bree yet or not. If I did, it might raise suspicion with her. What if she asks me why I'm so curios to know? I don't want to lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth either. What if I tell her the real reason why I'm so desperate to prove that we do not share blood, and she's disgusted with me? What if she really only sees me as a little brother? What if we end up being full siblings at the end, or even have siblings? Sure, half siblings wouldn't be as awful, but we'd still be related. We'd still share a parent. Bree just had to pick this particular moment to try and start up a conversation with me. I hope I was polite enough when I asked her to leave me alone. "IS ALL THAT NONSENSE REALLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?!", Bree yells. Apparently not...

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      I CAN'T BELIEVE CHASE RIGHT NOW! SERIOUSLY?! WHATEVER NERD STUFF HE'S DOING RIGHT NOW IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN TALKING TO ME? SHOULDN'T THE SMARTEST MAN IN THE WORLD BE ABLE TO MULTI TASK?! DID HE REALLY JUST FUCKING ASK ME TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!?! "Bree, of course not. Nothing could ever be more important than you, but if you knew what I was working on... I think you'd understand why-", Chase starts. I quickly cut that mother fucker off. "Yeah but I don't know what you're working on! Because you never really told me, other than the fact that it's one of your theories!", I snap. Chase flinches at my sharp tone of voice. I'd feel really bad right now if I wasn't so pissed. I'd also be screaming on the inside at the fact that Chase just said that nothing's more important than me! "Bree, it's very clear that you're angry with me right now. So why don't you go sit down and eat breakfast, while I finish things up at my work station. I'm minutes away from being done, and after I'm done, I'll sit down with you and we can discuss my findings.", Chase says. I huff and roll my eyes. He's trying to calm me down, I can tell. WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW! I can't make him angry right now though, I'd never make any progress with him today if I do. GOD DAMNIT! I'm going to have to sit down and wait for him to take his sweet ass time finishing his theory, aren't I?

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      I have no clue why Bree's excessively angry with me right now. It might have to do with the fact that she hasn't eaten yet. Experts do say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and even though she only eats a small breakfast, it does make a difference. If she would just only sit down and eat... Bree then stomps over to the table next to my work station, yanks the chair out enough for her to sit, then promptly dumps herself into the seat. Thank the Gods! She actually listened to me! I resume my work, as I hear Bree rip the aluminum covering from her yogurt cup off. I then hear her violently screw off the plastic lid to her juice bottle. For the next 5 minutes, all I can hear is Bree violently slamming her juice bottle down after every time she drinks from it, and her violently stabbing and scrapping her yogurt around as she eats it. It's been driving me crazy! I think she's partly do it on purpose, and partly because she's still mad. Why is she all of a sudden so hurt by the fact that I wanted to prioritize my work over her? I've done it many times before, and Bree's prioritized her friends and social life over me countless times. So what's the difference now? Bree's attitude towards me has shifted considerably ever since yesterday morning. I've been trying to deny this all day yesterday, last night, and this morning, but... Is it possible that Bree might somehow, have feelings for me?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: We're What?

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      After I had stomped over to the table Chase wanted me to sit at, I decided to be a petty bitch. By eating my yogurt and drink my juice really loudly. I know I originally didn't want him to be mad or annoyed at me, but it's easier than him being sweet to me. A sweet and caring Chase, means an extremely sexually frustrated me. Which wouldn't end very well. Yesterday's incidents can NEVER happen again, not if I want to keep what little sanity I have left. Chase snatches a few of the hundreds of papers from his desk, and slowly walks over to me. Is this mother fucker really stalling right now? He pulls out a chair, and sits next to me. "Here, take a look at these. They'll explain everything.", Chase says. He hands me the papers, and I reluctantly grab them. He really couldn't tell me himself? Chase usually LOVES explaining stuff to people, it makes him feel superior. After I read over the papers for a hot minute, I slowly handed them back to Chase. "We're what?", I ask. Okay, I'm hella confused right now. Chase thinks that Adam, him, and I, are adopted? I mean, it's not THAT far fetched. There are tons of kids that're adopted, and lots of them go through most of their lives not knowing it. Douglas and Mr. Davenport would've told us if we were adopted though. "I believe, there's a possibly that we're not actually biologically related.", Chase calmly says. What the fuck even brought this on? Why does it even matter if we're related by blood or not?

* * *

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 

 

      I can understand Bree's confusion. We've been raised and treated as siblings since the very beginning. It would be hard to consider us as anything different. "Mr. Davenport or Douglas would've told us if we were adopted. Chase, what even brought this on?", Bree asks. Well, at least she doesn't seem frustrated with me anymore. Oh how I long to tell her why I'm desperate to prove that our blood differs, but I know that she'd be immediately disgusted. What happened yesterday morning was merely, a chemical reaction in the brain paired with hormones and a hidden sexual frustration. Suggesting that we become more than just siblings/friends, would imply something more than just sexual attraction. It would imply emotional feelings as well. "They never told us, because we never asked. We never questioned anything else after Douglas admitted to being our father.", I reply. I purposefully avoid her question of why do I want to know. She's changed after yesterday, she reciprocates my secret feelings for her, it's the only logical explanation. It's clear she's been at war with herself, and I don't think the part of her that harbors these feelings will ever win. Until I can change how she views our dynamic, and what better way to change said dynamic, than with cold hard facts. Right now everything's all assumptions and speculations, but once Douglas and Mr. Davenport confirm my theory, she'll have to accept how she feels.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

 

      Oh, don't think I didn't notice how you dodged my question. I'll let it go, for now. He does make a very good point though. We never bothered to ask anymore questions. We just accepted things how they were. We've been siblings all of our lives, and as great as it would be to not be related to Chase, I'd hate to lose him as a brother. "Well what happens if we are siblings, just like we've always thought we were?", I ask. This has to be about yesterday. I've denied it multiple times already, but does Chase have a crush on me or something? I mean, if he did, he probably try to find a way around the whole sibling thing. "Then we can all have a peace of mind and reassurance about our family.", Chase says. Yeah, but why do you need 'a peace of mind and reassurance about our family'? We're not related by blood to Leo, yet he's just as much of our brother as Adam is. "Then what happens if we're not siblings?", I ask. Chase takes a deep breath, then stands up. So I stand up too. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there.", he says. You've been down here, probably for hours, CONVINCED that I'm not your sister. Now you're trying to convince me that you're not my brother. Chase has to be doing all this for a reason. A reason that he apparently doesn't want to share with me. "No matter what happens, we'll always be a family. Tasha will always be our mother, Douglas will always be our uncle/father, Mr. Davenport will always be our father, and Adam and Leo will always be our brothers. Nothing could ever change that.", I say.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

 

      I agree with her completely on that. I hope she doesn't believe that I'm somehow trying to break our family up, or cause unnecessary drama. HOLD ON, DID SHE JUST LEAVE ME OUT? I don't know if I should be relieved, or hurt. Does she not consider us family? From a brother standpoint, that really hurts. From a guy who has feels for her standpoint, that gives me hope. "What about me?", I ask. I don't want to push things, but I NEED TO KNOW. Bree delicately picks up her now empty yogurt container and juice bottle. "What about you?", she asks back. There's still time to back track on this. She didn't understand what I was trying to imply. It'd be safer to back track, and it would make things easier if she actually is my sister. "What will I be to you?", I can't help but ask. I'm terrified of her answer, if she'll even give one. Yet I have to ask these kinds of questions, plant these kinds of seeds in her mind. If I ever want us to be more than just this. Bree looks down for a moment, then reconnects our eye contact. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there.", Bree says. I can't help but softly laugh at this. Of course she'd parrot back the indecisive and vague answer I gave her just moments ago. "Fair enough.", I chuckle. Bree then starts to walk towards the hyperlift, causing my laughter abruptly die off. She didn't come here to discuss my theory, so what was her purpose for entering HQ?

* * *

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

 

      I really need a break from all this Chase stuff. I probably shouldn't have left him out of the lineup, but I already consider him as more of friend/teammate/possible mans, than a brother. If it turns out that we're not related, I'm definitely jumping his bones. I'd never be able to see him as a brother again if I did that. "Bree, what was it you originally came in for anyway?", Chase asks. Damn it! I was almost to the hyperlift too. I'm kind of glad he decided to pick today to work out this theory of his. I honesty don't know what I would've even said to him. "Oh, it was nothing important. Besides I'd hate to pester you while you're currently so busy.", I say without turning around. I start walking again, only to hear Chase running up behind me. I internally groan. What does he want now?! "I'm not that busy, I finished the immobilization gun and serum yesterday, and my theory is already all completed and summed up.", Chase says after he catches up with me. Maybe if I just keep walking, he'll go away. "I don't even remember I what I came in here for.", I say. Chase has been practically LIVING down here like a hermit ever since the attack constantly working, but now that I'm trying to get away from him, he's suddenly done with everything. He suddenly wants to have a conversation with me. "Okay, well let me know when you remember.", Chase says. Yeah, okay, fine. Does that mean you're going to finally leave me alone right now?

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

 

 I really want to spend some more time with Bree today. Also, I don't actually know what to do with myself now. I'll have to wait for Douglas to fully recover before I can stage an intervention of sorts. The team is currently in no shape to seek out Rodissius and his children. I'd feel really unproductive if I wasn't currently working towards a goal. So with the current free time I have, what better goal to work on than making Bree my girlfriend. At this point I've completely accepted my feelings, and I'll hopefully convince Bree to do the same. There was no point denying my attraction to her any longer, if I'm going to be in denial about something, that something's going to be the fact that she's currently my sister until stated otherwise. "Will do.", Bree chirps. Huh. Her bright tone sounded rather forced there. We both enter the hyperlift, and emerge into the living room a moment later. Is she annoyed that I'm seemingly following her? She was so desperate to be around me yesterday. Perhaps she's still bothered by last night? Bree super speeds to the kitchen's waste basket to dispose of the cup and bottle. I glance towards the couch, and notice that the boys' must've finally woken up. Bree super speeds to the couch, then proceeds to throw herself onto it. I walk over and sit next to her. She quirks her brow at me, but says nothing. Kaz then decides to rush down the stairs. "Hey guys! Wait, what're you doing up here, Chase? Is it 11:10 am already?", Kaz asks.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

 

      I giggle at Kaz's comment. I guess everyone, including me, is so used to Chase's schedule by now. That it's weird to see him outside of HQ when it's not 11:10. "Mr. Schedule over here finally finished up all his 'work'", I say. I cn see Chase staring at me through my peripheral vision. Is he staring at me 'cause I giggled, or because of my comment? I usually only giggle around cute boys, or if something really amuses me. I purposefully avoid Chase's stare, and look directly at Kaz. I'm trying so hard not to blush under Chase's intense stare. Why do things have to be so complicated?! Things shouldn't be this complicated, Chase is my brother, end of discussion. My love for him should be strictly platonic, but NO. HE JUST HAD TO MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT. "That's great, dude! What're you gonna do now that you have all this free time?", Kaz asks. If only he could be doing me in his free time... UUUURRRRRGGGHHHH! If I just had boyfriend, maybe I wouldn't have this problem. Hmmm.. Kaz is single, right? He's not bad looking either, and more importantly, he's NOT MY BROTHER. "I haven't really given it much thought. I could hang out with you guys, if you wanted.", Chase replies. Why wouldn't Kaz want to hang out with him? They're great friends! Chase must still be insecure about the friendships he's made. I can imagine he's still not as easily trusting after the whole Sebastian uprising thing. DAMNIT! WHY DID HE HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD FOR HIM?!

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

 

      "We should definitely have a guys' night! God knows Oliver really needs one after talking to Skylar. We could go bowling!", Kaz suggests. Wait, WHAT? WHEN DID OLIVER TALK TO SKYLAR? Also, I'm really touched that Kaz wants to include me in their guys' night. "When the fuck did those 2 talk things out?", Bree asks. I'd normally chide her on her use of inappropriate language, but I need to STOP acting like her brother. I need to START acting more like a friend. "Sometime after Oliver and I woke up, Skylar came downstairs, and she wanted to talk to Oliver on the balcony.", Kaz says. The rest of the team must've woken up after Bree decided to visit me down in HQ. "Okay, so what happened? Did they break up or not?", Bree asks. I really hope they worked things out. I personally think they'd be a great couple if they could only work out their issues, and if Oliver could only treat her like a person instead of a Goddess. "Oliver said they're currently, 'on a break'.", Kaz says. Maybe that's for the best. Some time spent apart might do them some good. "Have you spoken to Skylar yet?", I question. If I'm not mistaken, Kaz hasn't even spoken to Skylar since yesterday. "I mean, I tried.", Kaz offers. Which in turn means that he hasn't. "And how exactly, did you 'try'?", Bree asks. It appears that Bree doesn't believe that Kaz actually tried that hard, if at all, to see how Skylar is doing. "I said hi to her when she first walked out here, but she ignored me and beelined for Oliver.", Kaz says.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

 

      I deeply sigh. Of course she made a beeline for Oliver! She'd probably spent half an hour trying to figure out what exactly she was going to say to him. "Did you make any other attempts to speak to her after she spoke to Oliver?", Chase asks. Probably not, and I don't count 'hi', as trying. Skylar's really going through a lot right now, and she probably doesn't want to deal with Kaz's antics right now. He should've asked how she was doing. "Nope, I didn't get a chance to. She super sped upstairs.", Kaz says. I face palm. He should've went after her to see if she was okay. I know that Oliver is his best friend, but Skylar's his friend too. Come to think of it... "What about you Chase, have you even SEEN Skylar since yesterday?", I ask. I'm pretty sure he hasn't. Do these dumb asses only care about Oliver or something? "No, I've, been preoccupied.", Chase mutters. I roll my eyes, and hop up. Chase slowly rises. "Of course you haven't. Last time I checked, Skylar's your friend too. You should stop making up excuses, and go see her to make sure she's okay. If the situation was reversed, she would've checked on you yesterday.", I say to Chase. He looks really guilty now. Good, he should be guilty. Because Skylar did in fact, check to see how he was doing the SAME NIGHT after the attack. "I know, you're right Bree. I haven't been a very good friend to her, while she's been an amazing friend towards me. I have to go fix this immediately, so, if you'll excuse me.", Chase says.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

 

      HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO FORGETFUL!? I should've went to check on Skylar as soon as I was finished talking to Oliver. I'll definitely make it up to her. Bree nods in approval. "Good luck, buddy.", Kaz tells me. I give him a half smile. I'll need all the luck I can get, especially if Skylar's crossed with me. What if she thinks that value Oliver's friendship more than hers? I start to cross the room, but then I abruptly stop. I swivel around to face the duo. "Bree, have you spoken to Oliver yet?", I ask. She's guilted me about Skylar, and will no doubt guilt Kaz as soon as I leave. Yet, if I recall correctly, she hasn't consoled Oliver yet. "No, I planned on seeing him as soon as I got out here.", Bree responds. "Yeah how come you didn't check on Oliver? He's your friend too.", Kaz mocks. I roll my eyes, and finish crossing the room. I ascend the stairs, and pad down the hallway. I reach the girls' room, and softly knock on the door. I'd hate to wake her up if she was resting. Although, if she was resting, I don't think she'd be able to hear me knock. After a moment, I hear moment on the other side. The door cracks open a sliver, before opening completely. Revealing a seemly normal Skylar. Her eyes and nose aren't red, and her face isn't tear streaked. I believe that's a good sign. "Oh, hey Chase. Is it 11:10 am? I could've sworn it was later than that.", Skylar says. Her voice doesn't sound strained or cracked either. She just sounds a tad bit tired. I can't imagine how emotionally drained she is currently. "May I come in?", I ask.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

 

      Did Chase really have to try and get me in trouble with Kaz before he left. "I was too drained from Skylar last night to talk to him then. I wanted to talk to him today when it was convenient for him.", I say. Kaz scoffs. "Excuses.", he mutters. I walk up to Kaz, and grab him firmly by the shoulders. "Oliver is just as much my friend as Skylar is. So when I see him, I'm going to ask him if he's okay. Because that's what you say to your friends in situations like this. You don't just say 'hi', and leave it like that, especially to a girl.", I state. Kaz gives me a confused look. I swear, this boy practically has the same IQ as Adam. "Oliver isn't a girl.", Kaz finally says. Oh Lord. This might take a hot minute. I grab Kaz's face with my hands. "Kaz, sweetie. After Chase gets done talking to Skylar, you're going to go talk to Skylar. You're going to ask her how she's doing, and you're going to spend quality time with her. Do, you, understand?", I slowly say. Kaz nods his head, and I let go of his face. "Did you just call me sweetie?", Kaz asks. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Really, that's all you got from everything I said?", I question back. Maybe I shouldn't have called him that? I don't know, it just came out. I felt like I was explaining something for the 5th time to a 2nd grader who just wasn't getting it. "No, I got what you said. But for the entire time I've known you, you've never called anyone 'sweetie'. So I wanted to know what all, that, was about. Also, you held my face while you said that.", Kaz says.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 Skylar nods, then backs into the room, allowing me to enter. I close the door behind me as Skylar sits down on the edge of her bed. "Did you need something?", she asks. She thinks the reason for this visit is for my own personal gain? I don't suppose I can blame her for assuming such things. "I wanted to stop by, and see how you were. I also wanted to apologize for not coming to visit you sooner. It appears that I haven't been a very good friend as of late.", I say. Skylar slightly widens her eyes before giggling slightly. Her giggle is fairly similar to Bree's, except Bree's is more melodic. "You don't need to apologize for anything Chase, really. You've been going through your own stuff, I didn't expect you to come see me right away.", Skylar replies. I cautiously approach her, and she gestures next to her. Giving me a silent invitation to sit. I sit near her, just not next to her. Skylar rolls her eyes, and playfully tugs me towards her. "Come on Chase, I won't bite.", Skylar says. Well, I suppose I SHOULD be giving her some sort of comfort in a time like this. I ease myself closer to her, and drape my arm around her shoulders. Effectively bringing her into a side hug. If I didn't realize my feelings for Bree, and if Oliver didn't have feelings for Skylar, I might actually have feelings for Skylar. She's an amazing friend, no one could deny that she's pretty, and she has many of the same qualities Bree has. If Bree ends up being my sister, I might have to start looking at Skylar in a different light. Especially if her and Oliver decide to officially split.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9: Um, Oliver?

 

.

 

 

 

**Bree’s POV:**

 

 

     I really hope Kaz doesn’t make a big deal about this. I was trying to get his 2 second attention span to focus on what I was saying. I wasn’t trying to hit on him or anything. Was I? No, no of course not. I roll my eyes, and try to look unbothered by what he just pointed out. "Just, don't look into it too much, okay?", I breathe out. Kaz can be so oblivious most of the time, yet he chooses now to be observant. Kaz quirks his brow at me. "I wasn't, not really. It's not like I care anyway.", Kaz nonchalantly says. Now it's my turn to quirk my brow at him. I never said he cared in the 1st place. I'm about to respond, but Oliver suddenly appears, exiting the hyperlift. When did he even go down to HQ? Chase and I were just down there not even that long ago. How in the Hell did he even manage to sneak past everyone? "Hey Oliver!", I quickly exclaim. I take a step away from Kaz when he turns around to greet Oliver. "Oh, hey Bree.", Oliver says in a monotone voice. Yeesh, did it really go THAT badly? Kaz gives Oliver a bro hug. "Hey man, how're you feeling?", Kaz asks. Seriously?! Skylar gets a 'hi', while Oliver get a sympathetic 'how're you feeling?'? Oliver shrugs his shoulders in response. "I think some time apart would do you both some good.", I softly say. Oliver shifts his glance from Kaz to me, and he LOOKS at me. Before when I said hi his eyes almost looked glazed over, and he seemed pretty distance. Now his stare seems more, focused.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     Skylar proceeds to rest her head on my shoulder for approximately 5 minutes. Afterwards, she shifts from her current position to make eye contact with me. "So, have you heard yet?", Skylar softly asks me. I assume she's referring to the fact that Oliver and her are currently on a break, so I nod my head. She slightly smirks at this. "Of course you have. Who told you?", she asks me. I wonder if she'll be annoyed or amused that Kaz is so openly sharing information about her love life. This information isn't secret of course, and as concerned friends we were bound to ask anyway. Yet I feel that I would be fairly annoyed if I were in Skylar's shoes. "Kaz told us as soon as well saw him.", I answer honestly. Skylar lets out an amused snort while rolling her eyes. I try to hide my amusement, but fail. "Why am I not surprised?", Skylar jokes. I softly chuckle along with her. Kaz is an amazing friend, but he's also probably the biggest gossip that I know. He has the hardest time keeping information to himself. He's almost as bad as Adam in that sense. "Well you seem to be in high spirits.", I muse. Was their time apart her idea, or did she want to take things even further by breaking up? She nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders. It appears she's finally admitting that she wasn't as interested in Oliver as she lead on. "I don't really see the point of moping around about it. We're just on a short break, just until we can figure out what we both want.", Skylar replies.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     Oliver breaks off our unsaid staring contest, which means I won, HA! This victory was short lived as soon as he raked his eyes over my outfit several times. His quirks his brow in slight confusion. What the fuck is so confusing about clothes? I glance around the room, waiting for him to respond to me. "When did you start dressing like that?", he asks me. Excuse me, but, what? That catches me completely off guard. I just thought he was going to make a jab at my fashion sense. What does he mean by 'like that'? Then I feel Kaz's gaze on me, so I turn my attention towards him. He's eyeing me up and down like Oliver did. Oh come on! Don't tell me he just now noticed my clothes. Which honestly, what's the big deal? I'm just wearing normal clothes. "Dressing like what?", I ask. Oliver just quirks his brow again as Kaz states, "You're showing more skin than you normally do." WHAT THE FUCK? I scoff while quickly glancing down at myself. I mean, yeah, my shirt is cropped and my shorts happen to be booty shorts, but so what? What do my clothes have to do with anything? Okay so, I may have decided to show more skin today to gauge Chase's reaction to my body. I didn't think Fire and Ice cared enough to notice or comment though. "So what if I am? It's just clothes. Why do you both care?", I question. Kaz makes a face of indifference, while Oliver slightly blushes. I roll my eyes at their reaction. Guys are so weird.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      I know that Oliver seemed fairly confused about  the situation, but I assumed that Skylar had already sorted her feelings out. Seeing as she apparently strode over to Oliver with determination earlier. "So what do you want?", I ask. Skylar takes a deep breathe, and looks down. Perhaps she's not comfortable discussing this kind of thing with me? She'd probably be more open with Bree, or maybe even Kaz, about all of this. I had hoped that our friendship was starting to, or hopefully already had, reached that level of trust. It appears not though, judging by her hesitance. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable talking about it. I won't push you on the subject.", I say. Skylar's head quickly snaps back up after she hears my statement. She starts to shake her head, then takes one of my hands in hers. "It's not that I don't feel uncomfortable talking to you, you've always been pretty easy to talk to actually. Even about this kind of stuff. I'm just, trying to figure out how to word this.", Skylar replies. I let out a sigh of relief, she looks amused. "Okay, well, feel free to take your time. Tell me when you're ready, and word it however you'd like.", I state. She lightly giggles. Well this is new. Skylar's never really giggled per say at anything I've ever said, but she's giggled at my statements and responses at least twice today. Females are fairly strange.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     "I don't, it was just an observation.", Kaz says. "Since when are you so observant?", I immediately fire back. Kaz rolls his eyes, and he looks kinda annoyed/pissed. I scoff. Why is he pissed? If anyone should be annoyed or pissed right now, it should be me. I sat out here and waited for Oliver so I could be a good friend and see how he was doing. Not so I could be analyzed by him and Kaz. "I always have been, I just usually don't voice my observations about dumb shit like this. Sorry if I'm not as dumb as you thought I was.", Kaz says. I gape at him. "W-what? I didn't- I wasn't trying to say-", I stumble. Failing to find the right words. I've never once thought that Kaz was dumb. Sure he can be really slow and oblivious at times, but he's also actually pretty clever and decently smart at times. Kaz shoulders past me, quickly scaling the stairs. I quickly turn to Oliver. "YOU know that's not what I meant, right?!", I quickly ask him. It's bad enough that Kaz thinks I just called him stupid, I don't need Oliver thinking the same thing. "Shouldn't you be telling that to Kaz?", Oliver quips. I loudly groan while raking my fingers through my hair. This WOULD'VE been an excellent time to talk to Oliver alone, regarding his off time from Skylar, but now I have to go apologize to Kaz. "Um, Oliver?", I ask. "Go ahead and go after him, I'll be here when you get back. And don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to console me later.", Oliver encourages.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     Skylar deeply inhales before starting her monologue. "So you know that Oliver and I are currently on a break. We decided, to take a break for a few different reasons. One of them being that I might not be dating Oliver for the right reasons. When Scarlet kidnapped me and took me back to Caldera, Bree and Oliver came to rescue me. After I gave up my portal creation power, I thought for sure I'd never see any of you guys again. I wasn't really sure about my feelings towards Oliver, but I just thought, if this was going to be my last time ever seeing him... I better make it count. He was so happy when I told him that I liked him too. There was no way I could take back what I had said, it would've crushed him. I figured that if we took things slow, my feelings for him would grow. But lately I've just been more and more confused about things. I NEVER wanted to hurt him, but I know I would've hurt him even more in the end if we would've gotten back together today. I, told him that I needed some time apart from him, and I needed to explore some other feelings that have developed over time. And I told him that he should do the same.", Skylar says. I slowly blink and try to absorb all of this information. I already knew whatever she claimed to have felt for Oliver wasn't genuine, curtesy of my ease dropping last night. I understand her reasoning behind it all, but the execution and repercussions of her actions have currently made Oliver emotionally unstable.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     I give Oliver a grateful smile, then super speed up the stairs. I zoom past Skylar and me's room. I wonder if Chase is still talking to her. Either that or he finished talking to her a minute ago, then decided to be a hermit again and went into his room. If the latter's the case, he's probably dealing with a pretty annoyed Kaz right about now. I stop right at the door of the boys' room. What if I knock and he doesn't want to talk to me? I really don't want to go back downstairs and tell Oliver I didn't get to apologize to Kaz. Oliver would probably be even more pissed at me then he already was to begin with. I take a deep breath, and knock on the door. "What do you want Bree?", Kaz snaps. Jesus Christ, I didn't even call you stupid. Also, how does everyone always know it's me? "I wanted to apologize. Can I come in?", I ask. Apologize for the way you apparently decided to interpret things. "Fine, I guess.", Kaz sighs. Well, at least he didn't try to make me apologize from the door. So that's something. I slowly creak open the door, and step inside. Hmmm. The boys' room looks cleaner than when I last saw it. Chase or Oliver, it was probably Chase, must have cleaned it. "Did you guys hire a maid or something?", I joke while walking over to him. He was sitting on his bed, facing away from me. "I think Chase cleaned it.", he states. What, no witty reply or bit to add to the joke? This must be pretty serious then.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      It was a wise decision on her part to suggest putting the relationship on hold for the time being. That leaves hope that they might reunite in the future, but also gives Oliver a chance to slowly let his feelings towards Skylar dissipate. This was a much better opinion than a jarring, and seemingly final, break up. Their is one thing I'm confused about though. Skylar said that she wanted to explore some other feelings, assumingly the romantic type, that had developed over time. My first guess would've been the guy that flirted with her at the restaurant they were at yesterday, but she'd just met that guy. 'Developed over time' would refer to someone she has already known for a little while. So it couldn't possibly be that guy. I can immediately rule Bree out of this list since Skylar obviously sees her as a sister, and nothing more. Which would make Kaz the most likely candidate. She's known him for a while, and they seem to be really close. I can see why she wouldn't have pursued anything beforehand of course if that 's the case. Kaz is Oliver's best friend, it would've been an absolute slap in the face. It also would've been a stab in the back if Kaz reciprocated. Encouraging Oliver to do the same could be a tactic to get him interested in someone else, or at the very least, entertain the idea of seeing other people. Or perhaps Oliver has had his sights set on someone else as well?

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      "Well that's not surprising, Chase IS a bit of a neat freak.", I joke. Kaz sits up straight, which is a rare sight all in itself, then quickly glances over in my direction. "Just say what you came here to say, then get out.", Kaz snaps. I visibly flinch. Kaz is usually very relaxed and sporting a goofy smile. He's always joking, and his tone of voice is usually light hearted and bright. He's never snapped at me like this before. "Kaz.", I say in attempts to get him to look at me. I'm not actually sure if I want to see his hard stare and blank expression, but I can't stand him acting like he can't even look at me. He doesn't respond. "Kaz, please look at me.", I plead. I see his arm muscles flex as he clenches his fists. "Why? I can hear you just fine like this.", he states. Great, now he's being even more stubborn than Skylar was. "I can't stand you acting like you can't even bare to look at me.", I honestly reply. He lets out a loud exhale, then he quickly snaps around to face me. It actually slightly startles me. I was expecting him to put up more of a fight than that. Except, he doesn't even look mad at me. I don't even know WHAT he looks like. I've never seen him like this before. "Okay, now I'm looking at you, so talk.", he snaps. Now I'm not even sure I can look at him at this point. I feel nervous for some reason. "I'm sorry for, what happened downstairs. That's not what I meant, I wasn't trying to call you stupid. I'd never say that to you. You can be really goofy and oblivious sometimes, but you're really smart and clever. I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I hope we can still be friends.", I say.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     I find the latter option highly unlikely. Oliver has only ever been interested Skylar ever since we arrived at Centium City, and for decently long amount of time before that. Who would he even be interested in? Assuming the way she described her feelings for someone else applies to Oliver as well, that would mean it would have to be someone he's known for a decent amount of time. I'd like to rule out Bree, Oliver's shown absolutely zero interest in her since Elite Force was formed. Yet their history makes me question if he was just hiding his interest. Kaz and him are probably even closer than Skylar and him were, and I don't really think I could rule out Kaz either. I'm not exactly sure how they view each other, besides long time best friends. "Were you planning on acting upon said developed feelings towards said person?", I ask. I'm not sure how far I should pry into this. Bree will surely ask me how things went, and I'm not sure if I could keep this from her. I'm not sure how much Oliver currently knows about this, and he should probably here all this from her. I'd hate to tell Bree, for her in turn to tell Kaz or Oliver. Telling Kaz would be just as good as telling Oliver of course. They don't keep secrets from each other. Skylar leans forward slightly. I don't know why though, I have super hearing. It's not like I wouldn't be able to make out what she's trying to say. Perhaps she's afraid someone might stroll by and hear?

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      Kaz snorts before leaping to his feet. "If anyone's oblivious around here, it's you.", he says. I quirk my brow at him. How am I even oblivious in the slightest way? Oblivious about what? "What're you talking about?", I ask. Kaz runs his hair through his hands in frustration. I'd be hella frustrated right about now too if I wasn't confused as Hell. He starts to pace around his side of the room for some reason. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?!", Kaz exclaims. Clearly if I have to ask you, what the fuck are you talking about, it has to be 'spelled out for me'. I cross my arms over my chest. "I wouldn't be asking you otherwise.", I snap. He narrows his eyes at me. "Maybe you're the stupid one then.", he muses. EXCUSE ME? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? I CHASED AFTER YOU, EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T HAVE TO, IN ORDER TO APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN SAY. BECAUSE YOUR MIND SOMEHOW TWISTED IT INTO SOMETHING DIFFERENT. THEN YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO CALL ME STUPID!? "I didn't even call you stupid earlier, you just jumped to that conclusion.", I say through gritted teeth. Kaz stalks towards me, until we're just inches apart. "You implied it, but fine, you didn't call me stupid. But I sure as Hell called you stupid I second ago.", Kaz retorts. I move to slap him, cause the mother fucker deserved it. He catches my wrist before I can do it though. Damn him and his fast reflexes. I should've used my super speed to slap him. I gasp at the tightness of his grip. Are you TRYING to break my wrist?

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      "I've been trying to figure out how to go about doing that. Any suggestions?", Skylar asks. I'm touched that she would confide in me, and even go as far as to ask for my help in the matter. "Well, I suppose it does slightly depend upon the person. Just be honest and straight forward with them, that way there's no misinterpretation as to what you meant.", I answer. She smiles at me. "When do you think I should talk to them about it?", Skylar asks. Hmm. She definitely shouldn't wait too long, or else she risks missing her chance to be with this person. By either this person developing feelings for someone else, or this person loosing feelings for Skylar. Yet she shouldn't rush things either. She just halted a relationship earlier today because of her unsure feelings. It wouldn't be wise to put herself into another similar situation. "I think you should talk to them when you're ready, and absolutely sure of your feelings." , I reply. Skylar shifts herself so her face is right next to my ear. "I AM absolutely sure of my feelings.", Skylar whispers. I feel her hot breathe against my ear. I slightly stiffen. I'm starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable at the moment. "Then you should go tell that person if you're certain.", I reply as I try to discretely shift away from her. "Or maybe I should just show him instead.", she says. I stiffly nod in agreement. Wait, so it is a him. "Who is this mystery man anyway?", I joke. Skylar giggles yet again. "Oh Chase, for being the smartest man in the world, you sure can be pretty oblivious sometimes.", Skylar says. I quirk my brow at her. What does she mean by that exactly?

 

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      He loosens his grip a tiny bit, then he grabs my other wrist. What the fuck are you even DOING, Kaz? He yanks me towards him, and our faces are merely inches apart. My breathing becomes shallow, and my eyes slightly widen. Kaz is seriously invading my personal space right now. I yank my wrists free if I didn't think that'd enrage him further. "You still don't get it, do you?", he whispers. I shake my head no, which was a big mistake since I accidently bumped his nose with mine. I audibly swallow as his eyes travel down towards my lips. You've got to be fucking shitting me. There's no way in HELL, that Kaz is actually thinking about kissing me right now. He's never even shown the slightest bit of romantic interest in me, since the entire time we've known each other! BELIEVE ME, I would've noticed if he did. "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you then.", he says while smirking. I'd roll my eyes at that smug mother fucker if I wasn't so fucking shook right now. He quickly leans in, capturing my lips in his. I stand there, frozen in shock, and the tiniest bit of arousal. Well, I did want a boyfriend, didn't I? I kiss him back, and he groans into my mouth. His lips feel so good against mine, but unfortunately, I can't help but feel slightly guilty about it. I wonder how Chase would feel if he could see me right now... Snap out of it Bree! You wanted to get over Chase, well here's your chance. Besides, Kaz is a great guy, and he's pretty cute. Ugh, why does life have to be so complicated!?

* * *


	10. In Shock

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chase’s POV:**

 

 

     Skylar then immediately leans in, to capture my lips in hers. My eyes widen dramatically in shock. SHE WAS REFERRING TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME? SHE WAS ASKING FOR ADVICE ON HOW SHE COULD SUCCESSFULLY REVEAL HER FEELINGS TOWARDS ME? HAS SHE LIKED ME THIS ENTIRE TIME THEN? This is almost too much to process. This couldn’t have come at a worse time either. I already have feelings for Bree, and I couldn’t possibly lead Skylar on, only for her to get hurt later on. She doesn’t deserve that. I remain still, and wait for her to retract. I might consider it if things don’t work out with Bree, but by then it might be too late. Skylar pulls away from me, a look of confusion plastered across her face. Most likely at the fact that I didn’t reciprocate the kiss. “Skylar, your my friend and my teammate, and I care about you deeply. I just don’t know if I care about you in that way.”, I softly say. She immediately looks down. I don’t want her to feel rejected or unwanted, but I must be honest as gently as I can. “I’m sorry, I’m so stupid. Of course you don’t-“, Skylar starts. I immediately cut her off by bringing her into a hug. “You’re not stupid, how you feel is completely valid. You’re allowed to feel that way, and I’m glad you had enough courage to confess something so personal to me. I don’t want to give you false hope, but I won’t disregard how you feel either. You’re an amazing person, and I’d be the stupid one if I didn’t at least give us a chance. Feelings change, and feelings can grow. For now, let’s just be friends. If my feelings change from platonic to romantic, I’ll be sure to immediately give you that kiss back.”, I say.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Bree’s POV:**

 

 

     Kaz and I make out for a hot minute. Man I can’t remember the last time a boy wanted to do something like this with me. I wonder if should’ve saw this coming. I mean, it’s not like he made it extremely obvious that he wanted to bone me, but he couldn’t have been extremely subtle about it either. Kaz and subtle don’t really go together. We finally break apart for air, and he rests his forehead against mine. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”, he pants out. Well you’re right about that. I smile at him. “Just out of curiosity, how long have you wanted to do that?”, I ask. He softly chuckles. Everything feels so surreal right now, but at the same time, it feels a little bit off. Like something’s missing. “Ever since we started living together.”, Kaz says. Wow, and it took you THIS long to make a move? I could’ve had a boyfriend this ENTIRE time! At least then I wouldn’t have to deal with the whole Chase thing. I’d be completely and utterly sexually satisfied, and my hormones wouldn’t have gone so crazy. “Well what took you so long?”, I joke. He smiles, and gives me a quick peck on the lips. Then wraps his arms around my waist. A shiver goes down my spine. WHY DOES THIS STILL FEEL SLIGHTLY OFF? What the fuck is even wrong with me. Kaz’s cute, funny, witty, a great guy, he’s a superhero too, he’s sweet, he’s caring, he’s got a smile that lights up the whole room. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about fucking him before. Yet all I can think about right now is Chase.

* * *

 

 

**Chase’s POV:**

 

 

     Skylar hugs me tighter after my short speech. I hope I’ve helped her feel better about this tricky subject. Show I even consider dating her? How would Bree react? How would OLIVER react? I couldn’t risk losing my friendship with him, and I’d never want to hurt him. I release her from our hug, and she reluctantly lets go. I smile forms across her face as she’s obviously lost in thought. I let my mind wander a bit as well. Could I even been with Skylar when Bree hasn’t even left my mind yet? I’m not even sure I want Bree to leave my mind. It’d be a lot easier for everyone if she did. “Hey, would you wanna maybe catch a movie later?”, Skylar asks. Is she asking me on a date? I quirk my brow as I question, “Would this happen to be a date by any chance?” A look of playful amusement crosses her face. I have a feeling she was hoping I’d ask that very question. “Only if you want it to be.”, she replies. She says it in a joking tone of voice, as if she’ll disregard the idea if I want this outing to be platonic. Yet she can’t knock the look of hopefulness off her face even if she tried. I was never meant to regard Bree in a romantic way. The logical thing to do would be to spend more time with Skylar, and less with Bree, then see where things go from there. My feelings for Bree would most likely lessen and eventually trampled by new growing feelings for Skylar. That’d be the right thing to do, wouldn’t it? “It’s a date then.”, I state.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree’s POV:**

 

 

     “So what happens now?”, I ask. Does this mean we’re dating now? What if he doesn’t even want to date me? What if he just wanted a casual thing? “We go out on a date, if you want.”, he says. The butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. This is it, the start of hopefully long lasting relationship. “I very much want.”, I eagerly reply. Kaz snorts. He unfortunately knows how ‘boy crazy’ I can get. “Let’s go to dinner then, tonight.”, he offers. Of course he’d want to go eat, not that I’m complaining. WAIT, TONIGHT?! THAT BARELY GIVES ME ANY TIME TO GET READY?! “Sounds perfect. Have any ideas on where we’ll go eat?”, I ask. Cause no way in Hell am I spending the next 2 hours getting ready, only to go to Arby’s or something. He rolls his eyes. “Somewhere nice, you can dress up if you’d like.”, he says. I smirk at him. At least he knows me well enough to know why I was asking. “Then I better start getting ready now.”, I say. He ever so fucking slowly lets go of my waist, letting his fingers trace random patterns on the way out. “Or you could stay dressed like that, and stay here.”, he suggests. Chase would probably object to me going out in public like this, if fact, he'd probably SUGGEST that I dress up. Damnit! I fucking hate myself so much right now. Kaz is being cute and sweet, but my mind immediately goes to what Chase would say. Ugh, I've GOT to get him out of my head. "I'll text you when I'm done.", I say as I pull away from him. He lets out an annoyed groan. "FINE. I'm assuming you're gonna give Oliver a pep talk 1st though?", he assumes.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     Her eyes light up, and her bright smile is contagious. Huh, I can't actually remember the last time I went on an ACTUAL date. This will be good for me, surely. "Okay, I'll see you later tonight then.", she brightly says. Skylar's radiating happiness at the moment, yet I feel a pang of sadness wash over me. I can't help but wonder if that would be Bree's reaction if I asked her out on a date. Would she immediately agree, or would she act disgusted? I immediately push those thoughts out of my mind. Thinking like that won't change or solve anything. It's very counterproductive. I nod, then rise from her bed. I'm assuming that was her way of dismissing me. I make my way over to the door, and offer her a small wave. She laughs out, "God, you're so adorable." I just smile and make my exit. If Bree would've said that, I definitely would've said something sappy back. Bree's my sister, and Skylar's not even remotely close to being related to me. Yet talking and regarding Skylar in this manner, feels more wrong somehow. I venture down the hallway towards my room, and run into Bree on the way there. Did Oliver go to our room since I last saw him? I feel oddly guilty, if I said I didn't know the cause of my current guilt, I'd be lying to myself. She gives me a wan smile when she sees me. Her smile doesn't even reach her eyes. Something's off here. What happened while I was gone? "Are you okay?", I immediately ask when I'm within speaking distance from her.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     "Naturally", I reply. That is the entire reason I was waiting around the living room. He nods in response. "Tell him I said hi.", he says. I let out an amused snort, and Kaz smiles at me. He could literally text Oliver 'hi' right now, and he'd get the message by the time I super sped down there. "Sure thing.", I say. Then I super speed out the door before he can say something else. That entire exchange was low key slightly uncomfortable. I mean, we've always been pretty friendly towards each other, but this is a whole other level of friendly. Which is totally fine. This is what I wanted anyway, right? I start walking down the hallway at a normal speed. The minute it'll take me to get to the living room will at least give me a LITTLE time to think. So of course, Chase just HAS to be in the hallway. We make eye contact, and I at least try to smile at him. I would've used my invisibility app to sneak past him if I knew he'd be out here. I'm not sure if I can even deal with him right now. I hate how guilty I feel for kissing Kaz back, and I hate myself for wishing Chase was the one I was kissing. We walk towards each other. God, what I wouldn't give to be back in the boys' room right now. He asks me if I'm okay as soon as he's close enough. DAMNIT! Of course he'd notice that something's off with me. Jesus Christ, what else could go wrong at this point? "Of course, I'm fine.", I say while shrugging my shoulder. He quirks his brow at me. DAMNIIITTTT. Why does he have to be so adorable? I quickly have to look away. That's a dangerous train of thought.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     What is Bree hiding from me? Why did she lie just now? I reach out, and turn her chin so her eyes meet mine. I hear her deeply inhale. I feel my brows furrow in confusion. That was not the reaction I was expecting. Do I really have that kind of an effect on her? I shouldn't be happy about that, but I am. Guilt washes over me once again. What am I even doing? I'm so torn between following my heart, and doing what's right. I have a feeling Bree's struggling with that too. "You're lying.", I softly state. I hear her swallow. She tries to shake her head no, but I hold her chin in place with my hand. "Did something happen with Oliver?", I ask. Bree quickly blinks, as if she's trying to clear the metaphorical fog from her mind. "No, I didn't even get to talk to him yet. So how'd things go with Skylar?", Bree asks. What? How could she not have spoken with Oliver yet, after all that time I was in Skylar and her room? That just confirms my suspicions that something occurred. Don't think I didn't catch her poorly executed attempt to change the subject. "Things went well, we talked about what happened between her and Oliver. I consoled her, and gave her advice after she  asked for it. NOW, if you didn't speak with Oliver, what were you doing this entire time while I was speaking with Skylar?", I ask. I hear her breath hitch, and I briefly see a look of guilt flash across her face. Before she quickly replaces it with a cool look of indifference.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     I should've figured he'd be able to tell that I was trying to change the subject. I also should've figured he'd be too stubborn to let it go. I should just be honest with him, right? Just rip off the band aid now. He'll have to find out at some point, and he's bound to ask once he sees me all dressed up. "I had a little talk with Kaz in your room after he stormed off earlier. He somehow misinterpreted what I said, and thought I was calling him stupid. Which I'd never do.", I say. I leave out the part where I made out with him for like 10 minutes, and agreed to go out on a date with him later tonight. I don't think I can actually bring myself to tell him. I glance down at his hand, that still hasn't left my chin. Am I even doing the right thing? I mean, of course I am. Is this the right thing for me though? Is this what will make me happy, lying to Chase about being with Kaz and selfishly seeing Kaz when I know I like Chase so much more? "That's what's upset you, the fact that you unintentionally hurt Kaz's feelings even though you've already apologized for it and made up with him?", Chase asks. I slightly cringe when Chase uses the phrase, 'made up'. Made out would be more accurate. Chase starts stroking my chin with his thumb. My breath starts to quicken. I look up, and we make eye contact. He's waiting for my response to his question. "No.", I honestly answer him. He'd be able to tell if I was lying anyway. "Then what's bothering you? Is there any way I can help?", he asks. Of course he'd offer to help me. Of course he'd be concerned. Of course he'd make me feel even worse than I already do.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      She cringed when I mentioned her patching things up with Kaz after their apparent misunderstanding. Something happened during that conversation, and I'm going to find out what. Did she do something wrong? Did HE do something wrong? I don't understand her reasoning behind all this secrecy. "I really don't want to talk about it, and I really wish you could help. The only thing you'd do though, is make things worse.", Bree snaps. I quickly release her chin, and look away. I probably only would make things worse. Situation after situation, whether it's caused by me or not, I always try to help fix things. Yet I only tend to make things worse, or even more complicated. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'd probably only make a mess of things.", I reply. I step aside, and move to go past her. "Wait, no. I didn't mean it like that, it's just-", Bree starts. I really don't want to hear her feeble attempts at sparing my feelings. "It's fine, thank you for being honest with me.", I say. I start moving down the hallway, towards my room. I should probably gather my things and shower. I do have a date later on. I feel her hand grasp my arm, stopping me in my tracks. She yanks me backwards, making me stumble. I turn to face her, and she quickly places her hands on both sides of my face. My eyes widen in surprised. "What're you-", I start to say until Bree pulls my face towards her. She brings her lips to mine, and my mind goes blank. Whatever I was going to say to her, has completely left my mind.

* * *

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     I really shouldn't be doing this. It's completely unfair to Kaz. This isn't cheating, is it? Kaz and I aren't even officially an item, we're just going out on a date. I wasn't planning on kissing Chase ANYTIME soon, but my emotions have been all over the place since yesterday. I just felt so guilty about kissing Kaz, and agreeing to go out with him. I shouldn't have snapped at Chase, I know how insecure he can be, and he didn't deserve that. He's was just trying to help me. He was walking away, I had to act fast. Maybe I should've just apologized and explained myself better. Chase wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me in closer. He starts kissing me back with way more passion than Kaz did. This isn't right, but this is what FEELS right. I moan into the kiss, and Chase's grip on my waist tightens. I guess he really does like me back. I nip at his lower lip, and he gladly opens his mouth. I slide my tongue in, and brush it against his. Fuck, I can feel myself starting to get really wet. Pretty soon he's groaning into my mouth as his tongue assaults mine. I stroke the sides of his face with my thumbs, and his hands gently run up and down my sides. We should really stop, someone could see us, and by someone I mean the only other people that live here. I break the kiss, and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back, and rubs small circles into my back. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry.", I whisper. At least not if 1 of the trio walks by, it looks like we're having a brother and sister bonding moment. That's when it hits me, I just kissed my BROTHER, and he kissed ME back.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

     DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? BREE ACTUALLY KISSED ME? This isn't some cruel hallucination? "It's okay, I forgive you.", I respond. Saying that I'm in shock, would be an understatement. I was fairly certain Bree reciprocated my feelings for her, but I never thought she'd psychically or verbally do anything to make those feelings apparent to me. "You like me, don't you?", she asks me. I thought my responsiveness to the kiss made that pretty obvious. "In what way?", I ask back. I hear her let out an amused snort, I smile. "You like me, as more than a friend.", she says. She doesn't ask it like it's a question, she says it like it's a statement. I release her from our hug and pull back. The look on her face says it all. She knew, she knew I had feelings for her. "Did you just figure it out today, or have you know since yesterday?", I ask. She smiles at me. "Since yesterday. You wouldn't have gotten a boner yesterday if you weren't even the slightest bit interested in me.", she answers. I feel my face slightly heat up. "I didn't realize how beautiful you truly were yesterday until you were on top of me.", I admit. Now it's her turn to blush. I don't know if it's because she was remembering the event in question, or if it's because of my wording choices. "And I didn't realize how cute you were until you were under me.", I admits back. I smile and immediately capture her lips in mine again. She makes a sound of protest, and pulls away.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     We can't do this again. I don't know if I'll be able to pull away next time. "We can't do that HERE. What if someone sees.", I say. Now Chase's sporting an 'oh shit you're right' look on his face. "You're right, we can't be this reckless again. We'll have to be more careful from now on.", Chase says. I look down. I wish I could do that. Pretend everything's normal around the team, have this thing with Kaz going, and have secrets moments like this with Chase. The thing about secrets though, is that they don't always remain secrets forever. "There can't be a 'from now on'. We can't do this again, you know that.", I say. I don't even try to hide the sadness from my voice. I look up at him, and all I can see is pain. "Why not?", he asks. GOD, I just can't do this right now! "You know why! Come on, you're supposed to be the logical one here. We can't just sneak around under everyone's noses and fuck around. We'd get caught at some point, and then it'd blow up in our faces.", I say. My voice cracks throughout that entire little speech. He takes a step closer to me, I'd stop him if I weren't so emotionally drained. He gently puts his hands on my shoulders, so I look a him. "We don't have to sneak around. Remember this morning, when I showed you my research? If we're not related, we can openly be together.", Chase says. I sigh. He's being way too optimistic about this, and I really wish I could be too. If I can't be with Chase without sneaking around, and risking being shunned from my other family members and possibly our team. Then I need to let him go, and move on with my life. Pursue this thing with Kaz. We could be really happy together if I actually tried with him.

* * *

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     Bree's argument is extremely logical, and it makes perfect sense. Sneaking around isn't the, ideal way, to go about things. The repercussions for being discovered would most likely be fairly severe. I just need to prove we're not related, then everything else will fall into place. I'll call Mr. Davenport tomorrow morning, and ask him how Douglas's recovery is going. If he's not well enough to travel, then Bree and I will just have to visit the Academy. "What if we are related, what happens then?", Bree asks. That's a very important question I need to consider, but thinking about that would only make me feel even worse about the situation. Us being related means we'd have to ignore how we feel for 1 another. We'd have to move on. I'd have to pursue things with Skylar, in hopes that feelings would grow when they're currently not found. "I can't bare to think about that right now, but I think you and I both know what we'd have to do then. I want to hold on to this hope, that you and I can be more than this. That we can be more than this in front of our friends and family, with them accepting that and us.", I say. A single tear runs down Bree's cheek, I go to brush it away. She lets me. "When are you going to talk to Mr. Davenport and Uncle Douglas?", Bree asks me. At least she let me hang on to this shred of hope. "Tomorrow morning, and if Douglas isn't well enough to travel. We'll just have to visit the Academy.", I respond. She looks so emotionally drained right now, I'm sure she's not the only one currently sporting this look.

* * *

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     I thought I'd have more time than that. The sooner we confront them, the sooner we might have to let each other go. I get why he wants to rush this. We can't go on like this. It's only been a day and a half, and it's already too much. There's so much happening all in the shortest span of time with the whole team. "Are you sure it's a good idea to hit Uncle Douglas with that heavy of a question while he's still recovering?", I ask. I'm perfectly health, and I'm completely overwhelmed by all this shit. I can't imagine how an injured Uncle Douggie will handle all of this. "Any damage to his physical well being will be mostly heated, if not completely healed, by now. He's just resting and recuperating.", Chase says. I sigh. He's not gonna back down on this, is he? "Okay, then that's what we'll do. Until we know for sure, we have to go back to the way things were. We need to be ready to move on if we have to. I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to. I'm going on a dinner date tonight, with Kaz.", I say. Fuck, there, I finally said it. Chase steps back from me, and lets his hands drop down to his sides. "That's what was bothering you earlier.", he says. I nod my head. I knew it'd hurt him if he knew, but I had to tell him. "You're right though, no matter how much I don't want to admit it. 1 of the best ways to get over someone, is to develop feelings for someone else. I'm going on a date as well tonight, a movie date, with Skylar.", Chase says.

* * *


	11. I'm Hurting-

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     I tried not to allow the emotional pain I was obviously feeling show through via my facial expression. Now I can place the look Bree desperately tried to keep off her face, guilt. She knew how I felt about her, yet agreed to date Kaz for the time being. I suppose I'm not any better. I did have a strong suspicion that Bree harbored romantic feelings towards me, which I ignored when I pushed myself to be okay with dating Skylar. Bree wasn't able to hide how hurt she felt in time as soon as I told her I had a date with Skylar. I feel as if that stung more than it would've if I was going to the theater with practically any other girl on the planet. Bree's always been insecure, whether that's always been apparent to everyone or not, when it comes to Skylar and her. She feared that everyone preferred Skylar to her, and that Skylar was the superior female hero on the team. When Bree acquired some superpowers, I assumed that her fears vanished. It has been made clear though that that's not the case. Bree quickly looks down, and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "Skylar, huh?", she asks. She tries to keep her voice from cracking, she fails. I take a step towards her. "Kaz, huh?", I counter. I let my hurt bleed through this time. I want her to know she's not the only one suffering in this situation. She looks back up at me. Tears are streaming down her face, I quickly wipe them away and bring her into another hug. I suppose I should explain my actions.

 

 

 

     "I- she confessed her feelings towards me when I went to check on her. I made it clear that I didn't feel the same way, but I did say I'd keep an open mind about things. She asked me to go to the movies with her, and I accepted. I knew there was a chance I'd hurt you by doing so, I also knew I was hurting her by giving her false hope and mixed signals. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that my intentions are of selfish origin. I accepted in hopes I could force myself to feel something more than platonic for her, and in hopes I could force myself to feel something less than romantic for you.", I admit. Bree hugs me tighter as she tries to stifle her cries. A moment later she makes her own confession. "When I went to apologize to Kaz, he kissed me. I let him, and even kissed him back. He asked me out, and I obviously said yes. Throughout that entire conversation, I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. That something was you. I wanted to be making out with you instead of him, I wanted you to be asking me out on that date instead of him, and I hate myself for that. I'm doing the exact same thing you are. I'm forcing myself into a relationship I don't want to be in, just so I can try to forget about you.", she says. Now it's my turn to expel a few tears. They silently trickle down my face, and absorb into Bree's shirt. Bree lets go, and steps back. Her eyes are red and puffy, her recently shed tears are still very visible on her face. I'm sure my appearance is quite similar.

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     God, I feel like such a terrible person. I'm hurting Kaz by acting like I'm actually interested. A few days ago, and I definitely would've been. By extension I'm hurting Oliver as well. They're practically a package deal, you hurt 1, you hurt the other. I'm hurting Skylar by secretly making out with the guy she likes. I'm going against the girl code at this point. I'm hurting Chase by dating Kaz. I knew I'd be hurting him from the get-go. Then lastly, I'm hurting myself. I've put myself in a shitty situation that I can't get out of without hurting half the team. I step back from Chase, and it looks like he was crying as well. The past day and a half has been 1 giant shit show. I give him a pointed look. "You do realize you have to go downstairs later and break the news to Oliver, right?", I ask him. He immediately face palms and groans. I'll take it he forgot for a split second that Skylar and Oliver broke up literally just hours ago. "How do you think he's gonna take it?", Chase asks. I give him a 'do you really have to ask' look. He runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe you should put off dating Skylar, at least for now?", I offer. He immediately makes eye contact with me. "Well maybe you should postpone your dinner date with Kaz for now.", Chase retorts. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "I didn't suggest that for MY sake if that's what you're thinking. I only meant since she JUST broke up with Oliver a few HOURS ago, you might wanna hold up on that. That is, if you still wanna be friends with Oliver.", I say.

 

 

 

     Chase narrows his eyes at me. Is he trying to pick a fight or something? "Of course I still want to be friends with Oliver. Look, I see your point, but what difference would putting off our date for a day or two make?", Chase asks. I stiffen. He said he was gonna call Mr. Davenport tomorrow. He made it seem like Uncle Douggie would be on his way here, or WE'D be on our way to the Academy tomorrow. Did he forget about that? Does he all of a sudden not care? "You'd be surprised.", I snap. He lets out a loud sigh, and clasps his hands together. If he thinks he's gonna preach to me whatever bullshit he's got floating around in his brain, he's got another thing coming to him. "I get that you're still jealous of Skylar, but-", he starts before I cut the mother fucker off. Because seriously DID NOT JUST GO THERE. "Excuse me? I'm not jealous of Skylar. I might have been briefly before in the past, but I'm perfectly happy with myself and my status in this team. Besides, there's NOTHING to be jealous about.", I say. He quirks a brow at me. I throw my hands up in defeat. "Fine! You wanna date Skylar, go right ahead, but don't come crying to me when you lose Oliver and Kaz as friends!", I snap. "I don't want to date her, but I don't have any other choice in the matter!", he snaps back. I back up. "What happened to calling up Mr. Davenport tomorrow, huh? What happened to going to the Academy tomorrow? Did you forget about all that already?", I retort.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      Bree pushes me backwards after her bombardment questions. I stumble a bit, but quickly find my footing. "How could I possibly forget about that?! It's my last-ditch effort to justify us being together!", I practically shout. Bree clamps her hand over my mouth, so I lick her hand. She quickly lets go, and shoots me a look of disgust. She super speeds to the bathroom and back. "THAT was disgusting.", she complains. I let out a snort of amusement. "Well I guess you shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth in the 1st place then.", I counter. She rolls are eyes, and chuckles. "Well YOU should've kept your voice down in the 1st place.", she retorts. I shrug. "Fair enough.", I concede. She sighs. "Why are we doing this?", she asks me. I don't quite understand what she means by that. It would've been a tad bit helpful if that sentence had a little more context behind it. We've discussed a lot of things we're doing or are going to do in the past few minutes. "Doing what?", I ask. She reaches for my hand, and I give it to her. She intertwines are fingers, and I feel myself blush. I've briefly held Bree's hand before, but it's different this time. This time I know for sure she feels the same way I do. "Pretending. Pretending to be interested in people we're clearly not interested in. Pretending not to be interested in each other when we clearly are. What's the point of all this?", Bree asks me. I ponder that for a moment. This wouldn't be the 1st time I've questioned our life choices, and I'm sure it won't be the last.

* * *

 

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      You know what? Screw doing what others might think is the 'right' thing to do. What's the point of it all if we're both miserable by the end of it. I want to be happy, I want both of us to be happy. Skylar broke up with Oliver because she wasn't happy. Everyone can argue that she did that because it was the right thing to do, and I'd like to believe that's why she did what she did. I think that was only part of the reason though, she made it clear last night that she wasn't as happy with him as she led everyone to believe. She immediately asked out Chase, fully risking her friendship with him, and also fire and ice. She risked that all to be happy. So why can't I risk the same, if not more, to be happy too? "We're not supposed to feel the way we do. Society deems it wrong. After we talk to Mr. Davenport and Douglas, and it turns out we're biologically related-", Chase reasons before I cut him off. I already know what he's going to say. We've said the same thing to each other, and I've told myself all this multiple times already now. "I don't care.", I say. Chase gives me a confused look. "But-", he starts. I of course cut him off again. "But nothing. No matter what happens tomorrow, it won't change how I feel about you. I don't care what our teammates, our family, or the rest of the world thinks. I want to be with you, and I know you feel the same, obviously. I want to be happy, I want us to be happy.", I finish. Chase smiles at me, and grabs my other hand. My heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     I never thought, that out of the two of us, that Bree would be the one to fight for our relationship. I thought I'd be the one trying to convince her to fight for us. "So should we cancel our dates then?", I ask. Bree chuckles while nodding. Us agreeing ultimately wasn't the right thing to do. It was dishonest, and for selfish purposes. Skylar and Kaz deserve better than that. I let go of her hands. "Well then, it looks like we have some people we need to talk to.", I say in a lighthearted tone of voice. I hope Skylar won't be too crossed with me after this. I was the one who decided on making our trip to the movies an actual date. I had the chance to make my feelings even more clear than I already had, but I just ended up figuratively muddying the waters. Bree gives me a half smile. "Yeah, I guess we do. I'll talk to Oliver 1st real quick before I see Kaz. I think we should wait until after we get back tomorrow to tell them about us.", she suggests. That would be the better option than telling them now. It would be like metaphorically rubbing salt on the wound for Kaz, Skylar, and even Oliver. "Good idea, it'll give us some more time to actually figure out how to break the news to them, and I'll go talk to Skylar while you talk to the boys. You better hope Kaz didn't already tell Oliver that you two are going on a date tonight.", I reply. Her eyes slightly widen, then she nods. She turns around, and super speeds down the hallway and stairs. I watch her go, then inhale a deep breath before retracing my steps to my previous location.

* * *

 

 

 

**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     I super speed down the hallway and stairs after Chase brings up the fact that Kaz most likely texted Oliver and told him the 'good' new as soon as I left. I reach the living room, and Oliver's thankfully still there. Well, at least I didn't have to hunt him down. He's chilling on the couch while scroll through his phone, so I'm pretty sure he hasn't noticed me yet. I walk over and sit next to him. He doesn't even glance up from his phone. "Hey Bree, how'd it go with Kaz?", Oliver asks. How the Hell did he even know it was me? How does everyone always know it's me? "How'd you know it was me? You didn't even look up from your phone.", I ask. He rolls his eyes before actually setting his phone down to look at me. "You do realize that whenever you use your super speed you make a 'whoosh' sound as you cut through the air, right?", he asks me. Wait, seriously? Huh, I obviously can't hear the 'whoosh' sound when I'm using my super speed, and I guess I never really payed close enough attention to when Skylar used her super speed. "Huh, how'd you know it wasn't Skylar?", I ask. I immediately regretted asking him that as soon as the question left my mouth. I shouldn't be bringing her up right now. "Hey, it's fine. To answer your question, you don't smell like her.", he answers. I guess my facial expression expressed what I was thinking. I quirk my brow at him. What does how I smell have to do anything? Wait, is he trying to say I smell bad??

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     I stand at the entrance to Bree and Skylar's room. I'm almost too nervous to knock, but I push myself to do it anyway. This situation is entirely my fault, so I have to man up and take responsibility for it. The door swings open to reveal Skylar's smiling face. "Hey Chase! I thought you were coming by later tonight, or did you want to hang out some before then?", Skylar asks. I inhale. I can do this, I HAVE to do this. I can't do to Skylar, what she did to Oliver. "I didn't come here to hang out, I came here to talk to you, again.", I explain. Her happy expression shifts to a slightly concerned one. I assume that she believes that something's wrong, and she'd be right to assume that. "Okay, did you want to come in again?", she asks me. "I think that'd be best .", I immediately reply. I need to get this done and over with, so we can all move past it. I wonder if Skylar's considered dating Kaz? She invites me in, then shuts the door after I enter. I move to sit on the same spot of her bed I sat at when I was last here just minutes ago. She naturally sits next to me. "Is something wrong?", she asks in a concerned tone of voice. She's such a good friend, and she'll be an amazing girlfriend to whoever's lucky enough. I'm just not that person. I sigh before I begin. "I'm afraid there is. I think it'd be best if we cancelled our date for tonight, or just went together as friends.", I say. Her brows furrow together. I really don't want to further explain myself, or my reasoning, but I think I'm going to have to.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

      Oliver rolls his eyes yet again. Jesus, what's his deal? I mean besides getting dumped by the girl of his dreams. Okay never mind. "You smell like artificial flowers, while Skylar smells like artificial fruit.", Oliver explains. OH, that's what he meant. He was talking about difference in our perfumes. I nod my head. "So anyway, how'd things go with Kaz?", he asks. I wouldn't be down here if I hadn't completely patched things up with Kaz. I wonder how pissed he's gonna be  after I cancel our date. I feel bad for making myself seem so interested. Damn it, did I really just pull a Skylar a hot minute ago? "Um, pretty good actually. I apologized, even though HE was the one who misinterpreted things, and we worked things out.", I say. I obviously leave out the part where I made out with him and agreed to go out on a date. He nods. "How are you, actually?", I ask. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now. He loved Skylar, and she basically stomped on his heart in the end. Which is what I'm probably going to end up doing to Kaz. "I've been better, I guess. It hurts, obviously, but it was probably for the best.", Oliver admits. He can't possibly be giving up on Skylar that easily. He's wanted things to work out between them for so long. "You're only on a break, there's a chance you both might get back together.", I reply hoping it might make him feel better. He dryly laughs. Well that's not a good sign. "I highly doubt it, and even if we do somehow get back together, it won't be the same as it was before.", he says.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

      "I don't understand. YOU said it was a date, you said you were going to be open minded. You said you'd give us a chance.", Skylar argues. Skylar's naturally pretty sweet and open to compromise, so it's sometimes easy to forget she can be as stubborn and fiery as Bree. I reach for her hand, but she yanks it away from my grasp. "I did say all of those things, and I wasn't lying about being open minded and giving us a chance. It was a mistake on my part for calling this a date. Oliver and you just broke up a few hours ago, I think it's a little too soon for you to be in a relationship again. I think you need to a few days at least to make sure this is what you really want, and that you're not acting irrationally. I also don't want to risk hurting Oliver, and possibly losing my friendship with him by rushing into things with you.", I counter. Skylar's hard expression softens when I mention Oliver. I could tell she was ready to argue with me about this, insist that she knows how she feels and what she wants. Though, the last thing she wants to do is hurt Oliver anymore than she already has. "I guess you are right about it being a little soon. The last thing I want to do right now is hurt Oliver even MORE than I already have, and I couldn't ask you to risk your friendship with him for me. That'd be extremely selfish of me.", Skylar admits. I smile at her, and she returns it, just a tad bit sadder than mine. I reach for her hand again, and she lets me take it.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     "Why won't it be the same?", I ask. If anything, things should be better than they were before. If they get back together, it'll be because Skylar genuinely has feelings for Oliver and wants to be with him. He scoffs. "I guess it's more like, I don't want things to be the same.", he starts. I nod, but don't say anything. I have a feeling he's gonna go on a mini rant, which I kinda hope he will. I want Oliver to be able to talk to me about personal stuff just like he would with Kaz or Chase. Well that, and I'm low key putting off talking to Kaz. I just don't know what to say to him. Okay, that's a lie, I do know what to say, and I kind of have a general idea of how I'll word it. I'm afraid of how he'll react. What if things end up being awkward between us? What if we end up being not as close as we were? "Skylar and me's relationship wasn't healthy, and I think you know that. She was lying about liking me, and I put her on a pedestal. If there's a next time with us, I want her to be real with me. I don't want her to fake anything just to 'spare my feelings' or whatever. I'm gonna treat her like a regular person, because super hero or not, that's what she is. I lost sight of that for the longest time, due to me basically being a mega fan. Chase and Kaz helped me realize that if a relationship's to work, both people need to treat each other equally.", Oliver finishes. WOW. Never in a million years did I think Oliver would admit his Skylar obsession was unhealthy.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     "We can still go hang out at the movies later as friends if you'd like.", I offer. I knew she already had her hopes up for that, and spending a couple hours out of the apartment would do her some good in my opinion. She silently nods, then things fall into an almost awkward silence for a moment. "So, a few days?", she asks me. "Huh?", I immediately question back. She rolls her eyes and sends a playful smirk my way. "You said I need a few days to make sure this is what I really want. So, in a few days, if this is what I really want, we'll go on an actual date?", she asks. Ugh, why did I have to say I'd keep an open mind? Right, because it wouldn't be fair to her if I didn't at least give her a chance. Yet it also wouldn't be fair to agree to go out with her in a few days when Bree and I will be announcing our relationship tomorrow. "How about this, we'll go to the movie tonight as friends. We'll hang out and see if this works. If we both feel a connection, then we can take this further.", I offer. I know I won't feel a connection tonight, but even if I did, my connection with Bree is stronger. I hate to drag this false sense of hope out much longer than necessary, but she really won't drop the subject. "Deal", she agrees. I really should've squashed any hope for us she had when she 1st confessed her feelings towards me. I didn't of course for my own selfish reasons, which I'm coming to regret more and more every time Skylar opens her mouth.

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

     "Wow, I'm really proud of you, Oliver.", I say. It does take some balls to admit you have a problem, and whether or not the rest of the team completely agrees with this, Oliver did have a problem. He lightly chuckles while looking down. "She told me that she had feelings for someone else, and that she wanted to 'explore' those feelings.", Oliver says. I let out a deep sigh. Why'd she have to tell him that? I mean I get that she was just trying to be completely honest, but way to kick a man when he's down. "She shouldn't have told you that.", I rebuke. Oliver quickly shakes his head. "No, I'm glad she told me. It's better that I hear it from her than from Kaz courtesy of 1 of his 'recon missions'", Oliver says. I can't help but laugh, that seems like something Kaz would do. Kaz of course wouldn't tell him that just to be a gossip. They're always so open with each other, I swear, they're probably closer than Chase and I are. "I think I might have feelings for someone else too.", Oliver admits. My eyes widen and I sit up straighter. YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME. I can't really imagine Oliver liking someone OTHER THAN Skylar. I mean, that'd obviously happen if him and Skylar call it quits for good, but I just can't really picture it. "Really, who?", I eagerly ask. He scoffs at me. Okay, yes, I'm aware how eager I sound but I WANT TO KNOW THAT TEA. "It doesn't really matter. I'm pretty confused about the whole thing. I'm not sure if I like her, or if I just THINK that I like her.", Oliver dismisses.

* * *

 

 

  
**Chase's POV:**

 

 

     I release her hand, and slowly rise. She hops up, and opens her mouth to speak. "So I guess I'll see you in a few then?", she confirms. I immediately nod. I move to leave, but stop in my tracks. "If things don't work out between us, will things become awkward? Will our friendship suffer from this?", I ask clearly concerned. I realize that Skylar's dealt with a lot today, I think we all have. I had to ask this though, I have to know. Because tomorrow, I'll be in a relationship, and it won't be with her. I don't want to avoid her, and I don't want her to feel awkward around me. "Things could never be awkward between us. No matter what, you'll always be my friend and teammate.", she soothes. I send her a relieved smile, 1 to which she returns. "I'm glad.", I reply. Then I make my leave. I don't know if Bree's still speaking with Oliver, or if she's moved into Kaz. Either way, I don't want to interrupt. I'll just send her a quick text to confirm. "Just finished speaking with Skylar. Are you still conversing with Oliver?", my text to her reads. A moment later I read her response. "Yeah, and boy do I have tea for you later. Don't come downstairs yet.", Bree's text said. Well, I guess I can't go down to HQ then. I don't want to go back into the girls' room for what I believe is the 3rd time today. I suppose I could spend time with Kaz, but Bree hasn't spoken to him yet. What if he won't shut up about his date with Bree? I don't think I'd be able to handle all that. I guess I'll just hide out in the bathroom until I get the okay from Bree. 

* * *

 

 

  
**Bree's POV:**

 

 

 

      This could be really good for Oliver. This would be the perfect chance for him to find out what it's like to be in a healthy relationship. "Well there's only 1 way to find out.", I say. "How?", he asks right away. Who's the eager 1 now? Lol. "Kiss her, if you feel something, then you obviously like her. If there's no spark, then you don't like her that way.", I advise. That's how I knew I didn't like Kaz in that way. He's a good kisser, don't get me wrong, but there wasn't a spark. It felt like there was something off, or missing. Kissing Chase felt right, the spark was there and it ignited a fire in the pit of my stomach. "What am I supposed to feel?", he asks. Didn't he feel it whenever he kissed Skylar? If he didn't then they really weren't meant to be, at least for now that is. "A spark is being ignited inside of you, it should just feel right. Your pulse should race, your heart should be beating out of your chest, butterflies should be fluttering around in your stomach, the kiss should leave you breathless.", I describe. Oliver rolls his eyes, so I lightly elbow him. "You sound like such a hopeless romantic.", he jokes. I laugh with him. "Do you speak from experience?", he asks me. Oh come on, don't tell me you think I'm giving this advice based on Rom-Coms I've seen in the past. "Past experience, yes.", I reply. I threw in the 'past' part hoping he wouldn't ask about it too much. "Do you think she'd let me kiss her?", he asks me. I mean, depending on the girl, possibly. "Just go for it, catch her slightly off guard. Don't lean halfway in then hesitate, you have to follow through with it.", I instruct. Then for the 2nd time today a teammate that I care deeply about, but don't have any romantic feelings for, kisses me.

* * *


End file.
